Heart of the Warrior
by Leona629
Summary: Warriors' hearts hold many secrets - even from the warriors themselves. Sokka-centric, Sukka, Tokka
1. Chapter One: The End of Things

**Chapter One - The End of Things**

The two figures moved among the shadows of the night, seen by none but the moon and the stars.

The taller one led, silently picking his way through the trees, looking for the best place to see, yet not be seen. The shorter one followed, barefoot, waiting for his signal.

The leader put his back against a tree and gave a soft whistle to the other. She crouched low, almost crawling to meet him. He looked over his shoulder into the clearing beyond. There was a small group of men there, quietly mulling around a cluster of tents. They all seemed to be settling down for the night.

"How many?" he whispered to her.

She tapped her foot on the ground twice. "Thirteen."

He nodded. "Hardly seems fair, does it?"

"When is it ever fair?" she asked, grinning. "So what's the plan, plan guy?"

He was silent for a moment. "Zuko's troops should be here in about twenty minutes."

She cracked her knuckles. "Okay, then what are we supposed to do for the other fifteen minutes?

He laughed softly. "Maybe we should just give them a chance to surrender?"

"And when was the last time that worked?"

"You've got a point." He stroked his chin and thought for a moment. "We'll go in with the 'Flying Hog-Monkey' maneuver, then take 'em out with a few 'kick-a-pows.' And maybe, if we're lucky, the 'Blade of Wing Fun' can make an appearance!" He was getting excited. "Just remember that there are only two of us tonight, so watch yourself."

"You know, I came up with better attack names than those when I was twelve."

"Can't you just be quiet and do it, woman?" Before she could respond, he held up his hands. "Didn't mean that!"

Toph sighed. "Fine." She took up a bending stance. "Usual bet?"

Sokka unsheathed his sword without a sound. "Naturally."

Toph slammed her foot into the ground. The tremor it caused radiated out from them, shaking the group in the clearing out of their conversations and near-sleep. Suddenly, the peace of the night was shattered as the men grabbed their weapons and took up bending stances of their own. Sokka broke out of the trees, sword in hand, ready to disarm anyone that got in his way.

The fight was over almost before it had started.

The dark of the night and his own clothes camouflaged Sokka enough that he was already on top of the nearest man before anyone had the chance to see him. He lifted his sword and brought the hilt down on the man's head. He fell unconscious instantly. All of a sudden there were three men facing him, each brandishing swords of their own. Sokka sized them each up in an instant. He first attacked the one on the right with one swing of his sword aimed at his knees. The stranger was knocked off balance and fell on his side. As he tried to get up, dirt sprang up from under his wrists and ankles, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"I can handle this," Sokka shouted.

"Just trying to help," Toph shouted back as she quickly dispatched a firebender with a few quick earthbending moves.

"Fine, but he still counts as mine!"

"Whatever you say, Boomerang."

Sokka turned his attention back to the other two. The man directly in front of him brought his sword over his head to attack. Sokka didn't even bother using his weapon – he just punched him in the mouth with his free hand and watched as the man wavered for a moment before falling face-first to the ground. Sokka quickly made sure he was no longer a threat and before facing his remaining attacker. He was taller than the others, and was obviously the only one that had actually been trained to use a sword – he swung it around with a precision that would have impressed anyone else.

Sokka just rolled his eyes.

He placed his sword in the path of the big man's, bracing for the vibration of metal on metal. The swords danced in the moonlight, Sokka easily countering each of the man's attacks. Sokka just watched his movements, waiting for an opening. Then, as he swung his sword from right to left in a wide arc, Sokka saw the weakness. He waited for the man to repeat his movement, and then ducked to let the blade swing harmlessly above his head. He stuck his own sword into the ground and, using it a pivot point, swung his legs toward his enemy's, making him crash to the ground.

Using his index and middle fingers, he gave three quick jabs to the man's legs and thighs. He wouldn't he walking for a few hours, at least. _Thank you Suki,_ he thought, and went to see if Toph needed help.

He needn't have bothered. By the time he got to her side, there were no firebenders in the area that were still standing.

"Only four," he said, shoulders slumped.

"Ha!" She laughed. "I got eight!"

He did a quick calculation. "You said there were thirteen."

Toph tapped her foot to the ground again then pointed to her left. "He's sneaking off. That way."

Sokka didn't need an invitation. He ran in the direction she had pointed, Toph on his heels. Just behind the tree line was an older man, crawling on his hands and knees, trying to get away from the fighting. With a flick of her wrists, Toph made a column of earth spring up from under him. He was thrown a few feet in the air and landed on his back. She raised her hands, and he was pinned to the ground by his wrists and legs.

Sokka pointed his sword at the man's neck. "Name," he said simply.

"Sh-Shun," he stammered.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"N-Nothing! I swear! We…we were just camping…" He was starting to sweat. "Just a little fishing trip!"

Sokka looked at Toph. He knew this was the part she loved. "You're lying," she said, almost singing it. She made the restraints on his wrists tighter, and he howled in pain.

"I'm not going to ask this time." Sokka raised his sword slightly. "I know what you are. You are a group of rebels, trying to undermine Fire Lord Zuko's rule. You planned on sneaking into the palace to assassinate the Fire Lord. You are enemies of the Fire Nation, enemies of peace, and therefore…" he paused for effect, "enemies of mine!"

He brought his sword up dramatically and made to plunge it into Shun's chest. About halfway through his swing, Shun fainted.

Sokka stopped his sword, looked at Toph, and immediately began laughing. Toph smiled wide and joined in. "You know, Snoozles, we have got to stop doing this!" She removed the restraints around Shun.

Sokka sheathed his sword, picked up the rebel, and slung him over his shoulder. "Why?" he asked as they walked back to the clearing. "We're doing a good thing!" They reached the rebels tents and he unceremoniously dropped the old man next to the campfire. "We're helping to get rid of bad guys. That makes us the good guys!"

"Not this," she said. "Getting rid of these guys is great." She gave Shun a little kick. "We have to stop scaring them all. It's no fun if they always faint!"

"Fine, next time, we do it your way, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Promise?"

"You got it." He looked around at the campsite and then sat on the ground. "I guess all we can do now is wait."

Toph sat next to him. "Yep. My favourite part of this job."

Right on time, a group of twenty Fire Nation soldiers walked into the clearing. Sokka and Toph stood up to meet them.

"Thirteen of them, Major," Sokka reported. "Hope you brought something to carry them all in."

The major snorted. "I've worked with you before," he replied, then smiled. "I brought two carts this time."

"I take it the Fire Lord wants to see us?" Toph asked.

The major nodded, then spoke as an afterthought. "Yes. He's waiting for you at the palace. We can take it from here."

Sokka pointed at Shun. "That guy's name is Shun. He's the one in charge."

"Understood," the major said, and proceeded to go about rounding up the rebel group.

Sokka turned to Toph. "I guess we've been dismissed," he said.

"Let's just go see Sparky." They walked off together toward the capital city.

"By the way, Toph," he said, "happy birthday."

*****

Zuko was pacing the floor of his private study. Sokka knew from experience that that was never a good sign.

"You know," he said, "you could wait for the troops to arrive before you go and do everything yourselves."

"And where's the fun in that?" Toph questioned.

"The 'fun' is that you wouldn't be risking your lives needlessly!"

"What risk? Neither of us got so much as sweaty!"

Zuko sighed. It was a familiar fight, and one that he knew he would never win. "Okay, back to this Shun character. You know for a fact that he was involved in an assassination plot?"

Sokka held his head in his hands. "Yeah, Zuko. I know."

"And, let me guess. You can't tell me how you know."

He looked at Toph, who just shrugged. He shook his head. "No, I can't tell you. Just have Shun questioned, you'll get the information you want."

Zuko pulled the clip from his hair and threw it on the table. He sat in his chair, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "Well," he said, "you haven't been wrong before. I guess I'll just trust you." He glared at Sokka. "Again."

"Are we finished?" Toph jumped out of the low chair she had been lounging in. "Because, if we are, there is supposed to be this great party in town in honour of a certain blind earthbender's birthday!"

Sokka smiled and stood. "Sounds good to me. Coming, Zuko?"

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Sure you can, Sparky! Aang and Katara are going to be there," she teased. Toph walked over to Zuko and pulled on his arm. "Just for a little while." He didn't answer. "For me?"

"Please?" Sokka and Toph said together.

Zuko looked at them and suppressed a laugh. "Fine, but only for an hour."

Sokka and Toph simultaneously raised their arms in triumph.

*****

"No weapons!"

Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Mai were standing outside the Dragon's Den Tavern. They could see people milling about inside, could hear the conversations, and Sokka could almost taste the meat being prepared. The only thing between them and a fantastic party was a rather large man at the door, staring at them.

"What?" Sokka yelled. "Don't you know who we are?"

"Yes sir, Captain Sokka, I know who you are." He made a point of looking directly down at Sokka, as if the emphasize the large height difference. "And I remember the last time you were in here. So, I say it again: no weapons!"

"But…but…" he pointed at Zuko. "This is your Fire Lord! You can't tell him what to do!"

The doorman looked to Zuko and Mai and gave a slight bow. "I do realize that this is Lord Zuko and Lady Mai, but I simply cannot allow weapons into this establishment when you are also present."

"I understand," Mai said, and came forward to remove her knives. She took two rolls of knives from her sleeves, one from each ankle, three from inside her belt, and one long, gruesome knife from behind her back. She dropped them all on the ground in front of him. "I take it these will be fine here until we leave?" she asked, and then entered the tavern without waiting for an answer.

Zuko held out his hands in apology. "I am afraid I'm unarmed this evening," he said, and followed his wife inside.

The doorman placed his hands on his hips, waiting for Sokka. "Um, I'm unarmed too?" Bluffing wasn't Sokka's best skill.

"If you are unarmed, then I'm a baby mooselion."

"Fine," Sokka conceded, "you win." He took the sword and boomerang off his back and put them in the pile of Mai's knives. He drew two knives out of his boots, his club and machete from his belt and a small knife from inside his gauntlet. "Happy?"

"No." The doorman continued at glare at him. "_All_ your weapons."

Sokka sighed and turned to Toph. She raised her arms, and Sokka pulled two more knives from the sides of her belt. He threw them on the ever expanding weapon pile. "That's all, I swear it," Sokka said.

The doorman eyed both of them and pointed to Toph's space-earth bracelet. "I seem to remember that bracelet being a lot sharper."

Quicker than Sokka could see, Toph grabbed the front of the doorman's tunic and pulled his head down so it was level with hers. If she could see, she would be staring into his eyes. "If you try to remove this bracelet from my arm," she said in a voice so low it was almost inaudible, "I will remove your arm from your body." She released his tunic and smiled, deceptively sweet and innocent. "Besides, it's my birthday! A girl's allowed a bit of jewelry, isn't she?"

To his credit, he recovered quickly. "Happy birthday, Lady Toph. Enjoy your evening." He stepped aside and let them pass.

"Nicely done," Sokka said, and put his arm around her shoulders.

Inside, the party was in full swing. There were twenty or so people there, mostly residents of the palace that Toph and Sokka were around on a daily basis. Of everyone there, however, there were two people they wanted to see more than anyone.

"Sokka! Toph!"

Sokka was attacked by his sister, while Toph was nearly lifted off the ground by her student. "Put me down Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled while laughing. Aang obeyed. "Well, you're not so scrawny anymore, are you?"

Sokka was sure he saw his friend blush. "Guess not," Aang agreed. Toph was right. In the three months since he'd last seen Aang, he must have grown another four inches.

Sokka grasped his friend's hand and was slightly disappointed to see he had to look up to Aang now. "Seriously, Aang," he said, "stop growing." Aang smiled and embraced Sokka.

Katara hugged Toph. "Hi Toph! I missed you!"

Toph smiled and hugged her back. "Missed you too, Sweetness."

The four of them walked to a table close to the back wall, where Mai and Zuko had been waiting for them. They sat and ordered dinner and drinks from the server.

"I hope you brought a lot of money, Snoozles," Toph said. "I plan on eating my weight in pig cow."

"Good thing you don't weigh much, then," he snapped back.

"Okay then, I'm going to eat _your_ weight in pig cow. Satisfied?"

He held his face in his hands. "Did you make another bet with her?" Katara whispered. He nodded. "You really ought to know better by now." Sokka could only agree.

Dinner arrived, and they played catch-up with all the things they'd missed in the three months since Mai and Zuko's wedding.

"Toph was offered a great new job!" Sokka was almost bragging.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm taking it!"

"What job?" Aang asked.

Sokka put his arm around Toph. "The Earth King himself asked Toph to be on the Council of Five!"

Toph pushed him off and punched his arm. "And I said I'm not taking it. I hate Ba Sing Se."

"But you would be General Toph Bei Fong! You deserve it!"

Toph shrugged. "I don't need some rank and title to know I'm good."

"Still," Zuko said. "It is an honour."

She dismissed him with a flip of her hand. "Yeah, yeah, great honour. I'm not going to take some cushy job in the Earth Kingdom, and that's final. I'll get soft." This brought a laugh from the table. She turned to face Sokka. "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you and Suki. It's not like you can save your own butts."

"Speaking of, where is Suki?" Katara asked. "I thought for sure she'd be here."

"Back on Kyoshi," Sokka answered. "They got some new recruits, so she has to be there for a while to begin their training. She doesn't trust anyone else in those first few crucial weeks, or so she says. Personally, I think she just wanted a vacation."

Toph turned to Aang and Katara. "How about you two? Behaving yourselves?"

"They better be," Sokka said under his breath.

"Knock it off, Sokka."

Zuko knew when it was time to change the subject. "How are trade talks going?"

Aang turned to Zuko. "Not bad," he said. "Naturally, there are more than a few provinces that would rather not have anything to do with the Fire Nation, but there is a genuine desire for trade that would be 'mutually beneficial,' as one mayor put it."

Zuko nodded. "How far inland have you gotten? Can our ships-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Mai said, "but can we _please_ not talk politics tonight? It's bad enough that I have to listen to it all day." She and Zuko looked at each other, and then both smiled as she leaned into his outstretched arm.

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "Let's talk about the presents you got me!"

"Mine first," Katara said, and she placed a box on Toph's lap.

Toph opened it and felt inside. "Um, thanks Katara, but…shoes?"

"Not just any shoes," she said. "A stylish shoe for the blind earthbender." Toph pulled them out, and it was obvious that they were missing soles. "I saw them and thought of you, since they are the same colour as your eyes."

Toph laughed. "I'll take your word for that."

"And I knew there would be some kind of function that you would need them for. State dinner, dance, party…"

"Okay, Sugar Queen. I can take a hint." Toph bent down and put the shoes on and smiled. "Thanks Katara. I really do like them."

"Me next," said Aang. She opened the next box and pulled out the item. "They're wind chimes!" Aang explained. "I made them myself out of bamboo." She held them up and listened to the center hammer strike the bamboo.

"Thanks, Aang," she said.

An hour later, right on time, Mai and Zuko made their way arm-in-arm back to the palace. Shortly after that, Aang and Katara left as well.

Toph turned to Sokka and jabbed him in the chest. "Babysitters are gone," she said. She smiled the smile that told Sokka, "Let's have some fun."

*****

"One more," Sokka said to her.

A grin crept across Toph's face. "You really are a glutton for punishment tonight, aren't you?"

"Oh, come on! Just one?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't," he teased, "I'll just say you forfeit. Then you lose anyway."

She snapped up her head to face him. "Fine." She put her elbow on the table and held out her hand to him. "Just don't cry when you lose this time."

He took her hand. "You are so going down!"

She smiled. "Not likely."

"And no bending!"

She blew a piece of hair out of her face. "I don't need to bend to beat you!"

He began pushing against her with all his strength, focusing on their interlocked hands. After a moment, he managed to move her arm a few inches toward the table. He looked at her, expecting to see her struggling.

Instead, she was almost laughing. He knew what that meant. He held her hand harder, vowing that if he was going down, she was going down with him.

As if on cue, Toph put all of her strength into pushing Sokka's arm to the table. At the last moment, he moved his elbow to the edge, and let her push down toward the floor. With nothing to stop his momentum, his whole body went crashing to the floor. He held onto her hand and pulled her after him.

She didn't expect it. She tried stopping herself, but only succeeded in breaking the chair against the table. She landed on her side next to Sokka, still holding his hand.

"Gotcha!" Sokka laughed.

She glared at him, then broke into laughter as well. The two of them lay there, sprawled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. They stayed that way until the doorman stood over them.

"Out!"

Sokka stopped laughing to catch his breath. "What?" he said.

"You heard me. That's the third chair you've broken tonight. You've had your fun, but now it is time to leave!"

Sokka finally let go of Toph and tried to stand up. His legs were weak beneath him, but he did manage to stand somewhat straight. "Now you listen to me," he said, waving his finger in the doorman's face. "This is Toph Bei Fong you are speaking about! She is a war hero! She is the best earthbender in the world, and you…you…" He faltered and looked down at Toph. "What can't he do," he asked her.

Toph had managed to get to her knees. "He can't kick me out on my birthday?"

"That's right!" He faced the doorman again. "You can't kick her out on her birthday!"

"By my calculations, Miss Toph's birthday ended an hour ago, and we are rapidly running out of furniture. Now, you can either leave quietly, or I can escort you out personally." He folded his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer.

Toph grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled herself to her feet. "You know, I think we should leave," she said.

He looked at her with his mouth open. "You…what…why?"

She grabbed Sokka's shirt and brought his ear to her mouth. "Secret stash," she whispered.

"Oh, yeah," he whispered back, and grinned. He stood back up. "We will be leaving now, and don't expect us to come back!" he announced, and led Toph by the hand to the door.

"Wait!" she said. "I need my presents!"

"The Lord Zuko and Lady Mai already arranged to have them sent back to your apartments in the palace, as well as your weapons." He was herding them out.

"Well, that's convenient," Sokka said. The doorman followed as he half-pulled Toph through the door. Once outside, the doorman stood at the threshold, almost daring them both to try and return.

"Watch this," Toph whispered to Sokka. She raised both of her arms slightly, and he looked back in time to see the doorman be pushed fifteen feet in the air by a column of earth. The man didn't stop yelping until he had fallen quite ungracefully back to the ground.

Sokka didn't wait for the tirade of curses to start. He grabbed Toph's hand and started running toward the palace. He almost tripped twice and was laughing so hard that he could barely see. Once they got to the palace courtyard, he stopped running and pulled Toph into a hug. "Wow," he said between laughs. "Now _that_ was fun."

Toph stopped laughing and tried to catch her breath. She took a step back and turned to him. "What did his face look like?" she asked.

"It was classic!" he answered. "Pure terror!" He started laughing all over again. "Man, I am so glad Suki's not here."

"Why?"

Sokka put his arm around her shoulder and they started staggering toward the palace. "You know she hates when we do this!" Toph wound her arm around his waist as they both helped each other walk. "So," Sokka said, "how was your birthday?"

"Almost perfect," she answered.

"What?" Sokka stopped walking. He stood in front of her and held her shoulders. "What do you mean 'almost'?"

She shrugged. "Almost."

"Nope, no good. My Toph cannot have an 'almost' perfect sixteenth birthday." He thought for a moment. "You got some great stuff, we broke some furniture, got kicked out of the tavern. What else?"

She smirked slyly. "I got this, too." She reached behind her back and pulled a small knife out of her belt.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's one of Mai's."

Sokka stared. "No way! You managed to get that off of her?" Toph nodded. "And she didn't know?" She shook her head. "Wait. I thought she gave them all up at the door."

"Did you give all yours up?"

"No…"

"Well neither did she. She always has at least four on her, even when you don't think she's got any."

Sokka narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Okay then, how do you know about them?"

As an answer, she just tapped her foot on the ground.

He broke into his own sly grin. "Oh, yeah." He chuckled. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Yes, I do, but thank you very much for noticing." She put the knife back in her belt.

"So what would make this day perfect for you?"

"Well," she said softly, "you didn't give me your present."

Sokka opened his mouth, then hung his head. "I know. The truth is, I didn't get you one yet." He looked at her. "It's not my fault, though! I just wanted to get you something as amazing as you, and I couldn't find anything!"

"It's okay Snoozles."

"No, it isn't." He raised his head and rested his elbows on her shoulders. "Anything you want – anything at all – just name it and it's yours."

"Anything?"

He nodded. "Anything." He bent his head closer to hers.

"Okay then, I want…" she whispered in his ear, then trailed off. He waited, but she didn't say anything else.

Instead, Sokka felt something warm and moist on his lips. It took a few seconds to realize what was going on. He let out a small gasp of surprise and broke away from her. He quickly backed up a few steps, tripping over his own feet and landing quite ungracefully on the hard stone. He looked up at Toph, whose eyes were open wide and hand was covering her mouth. She looked horrified. "What was that?" he asked. "Did you just…kiss me?"

"I…I…" She backed up a few steps. "I have to go," she said, and turned and ran out of the courtyard.

"Toph! Wait!" He stood up and ran after her.

He almost lost her twice, but managed to hear her running each time. Finally, on the main street, Sokka knew he was going catch up to her. "Please, Toph," he yelled at her. "Stop!" When he thought he was close enough to grab her arm, he made a sudden lunge and grabbed the fabric of her tunic.

Sokka could only watch as she sunk into the ground. He let go at the last possible moment, slamming his shoulder into the solid earth. She was gone.

He sat there in the middle of the street, alone, confused, drunk, and hoping that Toph would pop back up and explain to him what was going on.

She'd kissed him, and he'd never seen it coming.

"Toph..."

He strained his hearing, listening for any sign of earthbending.

"Come back, Toph."

Only silence answered him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of that chapter. I'm overall very pleased with it. And honestly, what girl hasn't wanted to be able to sink into the ground because of some boy at some point in her life?  
**

**Of course, none of it would be possible without my amazing friend and beta, Aka Arashi(FF)/Capt-BA(dA). Go read her fic too. You won't be disappointed!**

**As always, Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan and Nickelodeon, not me. But I do have a plan for that...  
**


	2. Chapter Two: What You Leave Behind

**Chapter Two – What You Leave Behind**

Sokka woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window into his eyes and the biggest headache he'd ever had. He sat up in his bed and held his head in his hands.

"Stupid alcohol," he grumbled, "stupid tavern, stupid doorman…" He stood up and braced himself for the wave of nausea he knew was coming. "I hope you're happy, Toph –"

Toph.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back. They were jumbled, and most of them didn't make much sense, but one thing was undeniably clear. He had to talk to Toph.

Sokka picked up a tunic from the floor and smelled it. The odour didn't convince the contents of his stomach make a repeat visit, so he decided it was clean enough. He pulled on a pair of nearby pants, and was just finishing tying his tunic when a loud pounding came from his door. His head reeled from the sound. "Not so loud," he whispered.

He threw open his door and was face to face with Zuko. It must have been later than he thought if the Fire Lord himself was banging on his door.

Sokka leaned against the doorframe, trying to maintain his balance in front of the ruler of the Fire Nation. "Yes, Zuko, I know what time it is. I'll go get Toph." He tried pushing past him, but Zuko stood firm.

"You're too late," Zuko said.

"Too late for what?"

"She left around dawn this morning," he said, as if that would explain everything.

"She who?"

Zuko stared. "Toph."

Sokka laughed quietly. "Toph, up before dawn? Who are you trying to kid?"

Zuko's expression went from one of annoyance to mild concern. "Sokka, I know you're hung over, but try to pay attention." He purposefully locked eyes with Sokka and spoke very slowly and clearly. "Toph isn't here anymore. She left early this morning."

Sokka closed his eyes and tried to make sense of what Zuko had just said. It didn't work. "Where did you send her then?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "I didn't send her anywhere. She went to Ba Sing Se." He paused, noticing Sokka's blank expression. "To accept the Earth King's offer."

Sokka looked at Zuko for a long time without blinking. Toph wasn't in Ba Sing Se; she hated Ba Sing Se. Zuko had to be confused…

"I assumed you already knew. You two seem to know everything about each other."

Yesterday, Sokka would have agreed with him. But now it was clear that he knew absolutely nothing about his best friend.

He decided to bluff. "Oh, yeah, that," he said, and dismissed Zuko's concern with a flip of his hand. "I remember now! I just…um…thought she would still be asleep." It came out almost like a question. He looked at Zuko and shrugged. "Alcohol and hangover and everything."

"Because it came as a shock to me and Mai this morning. We all thought she didn't want to go"

Sokka shrugged. "Something must have changed her mind."

"What?"

"Um…" He scrambled for another lie. "Me?"

Zuko would have raised both eyebrows if he had them. "You?"

"Um, yeah…I kept going on about her being General Toph, and I guess it just grew on her." He hoped Zuko believed him. "So I guess it's my fault for not keeping my mouth shut!" That, at least, was partially true.

"Right," Zuko said, trying to sound convinced. "Well, there's a military council meeting in five minutes, and I'd like you there."

Sokka nodded. "I'll be there."

Zuko placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder and patted it twice before he turned and left. Sokka stared at his now closed door, then shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against it. He was dizzy and nauseous, and now he was just plain confused. Toph couldn't really be gone. Strapping his sword to his back, he opened his door again. He made sure no one was in the hall and walked as fast as he could to Toph's room. Maybe Zuko was mistaken, and he just couldn't find her. Toph wouldn't truly leave him alone, he knew she wouldn't.

After what felt like an eternity, Sokka reached the entrance to Toph's apartment. He steadied himself before knocking as loudly as he dared. No answer. He reached for the door and hesitated for a moment before pushing it open and stepping inside.

Her room was empty. She never had a need for decoration in her room, so it was no surprise that there wasn't anything on the walls or few tables. However, the clothes that usually littered the floor were missing, and he couldn't find her travelling bag.

The reality of what Zuko had told him came crashing down. Toph had really left.

Sokka let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He just stood in Toph's now-vacant room, trying unsuccessfully to make sense of it all. "She didn't even say good-bye," he whispered.

And now she was going to the Ba Sing Se to sit on the Earth King's Council of Five. At least he knew where she was. He could always track her down in the Earth Kingdom capital. Zuko surely could do without him for a few days while he took a mini-vacation.

Deciding finally that there was nothing else he could do at the moment, he sighed and turned to leave. As he did, he was nearly hit in the temple by something sticking out of the door frame. He pulled it out to examine it. It was a small knife, a little smaller than the size of his hand from tip to tip. The hilt and blade were made of a solid piece of metal.

Solid _black_ metal.

Toph's space bracelet. She'd left it behind.

Sokka felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He was having trouble breathing. He backed up and sat on the bed, just staring at the piece of space-earth in his hand. He still remembered the day nearly three years earlier when he'd given it to her. She had loved it then. And the way she talked about it last night, he thought she still loved it.

Obviously, he'd thought wrong.

All thoughts and plans of going to Ba Sing Se left his mind. He closed his fist around the knife. The edges started cutting into the palm of his hand, but he didn't care. Sokka's whole arm was shaking. His best friend, his war-buddy, his partner-in-crime, his _Toph_, was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

And she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

He absently wiped tears from his face – he hadn't even realized they were there before. "Stupid hangover," he whispered. Sokka opened his hand and took one final look at the knife before putting it in his inside pocket. He took a deep breath, calmed himself, and stood up to go to the council meeting.

*****

Sokka had always understood that he and the Universe had an interesting relationship, and the last twenty-four hours had proven it.

Yesterday, everything had been fine. Since then, he had been kissed by his best friend, then she had disappeared and most likely never wanted to see him again; he'd sat through an incredibly boring meeting with Zuko and Aang and several others, and was told that he had been given the sole responsibility of interrogating prisoners; and now he was fighting a master swordsman – and he was losing.

Sokka crouched against a stone wall, hopeful that the master had not seen him duck behind it. He held his sword in front of him with both hands, trying in vain to catch his breath. He must be getting soft – it had been so long since he'd lost a sword fight. True, he hadn't really come up against a challenge in a while, but he didn't want to believe that he was losing his skill.

Sokka was snapped out of his thoughts by a gleaming blade swinging toward his head. He had just enough time to raise his own sword to block the blow before it could slice his skull in two. His sword ricocheted from the strike. Sokka scrambled to stand and face his attacker. He held his weapon between himself and the older man as they faced each other. The master took a step to his left; Sokka did likewise. They circled each other for a full minute, neither one wanting to attack first.

The master stopped moving. "We can't dance forever," he taunted. "One of us has to do make a move."

Sokka took a deep breath. "Be my guest," he replied, and mockingly bowed to his opponent. "I'll let you have the honours."

The master smirked. "If you insist."

Sokka readied himself for a full-frontal assault; he wasn't disappointed. The master charged him at full speed, sword extended. Sokka planted his feet. He brought his sword up to eye-level, ready to block the master's inevitable blow.

It never came. At the last possible second, the master pulled his sword tight against his body and swerved to the right. Sokka tried to compensate, but felt himself ever so slightly lose his balance.

It was all the master had needed. The flat of his weapon made contact with the back of Sokka's knee. It was enough of a push to send him crashing to the ground. He lost his grip on his sword, and after tumbling a few times, it came to rest a few feet out of his reach. He flipped onto his back, hoping that he still had time to defend himself.

Instead, the point of the master's sword was aimed directly at his throat. One move would send it plunging into his neck. "You lose," the master said quietly.

Sokka swallowed the list of curses he desperately wanted to shout.

The master and Sokka stared at each other before the victor sheathed his sword. He offered his hand to the young warrior. Sokka accepted it and stood to face his opponent. Calming himself, he put his hand to his fist and bowed.

Piandao did likewise.

Sokka picked up his weapon and fell into step beside his master as he walked toward the estate. It wasn't as grand as Piandao's castle in Shoo Jing, but it was steeped in history. Officially, it belonged to General Iroh, and had been used as his personal retreat within the Fire Nation Capital city. In reality, it was a safe house for all members of the Order of the White Lotus, to be used when members were in need.

Piandao's current need was a place to stay while continuing to train Sokka.

As they walked back to the estate, Sokka could feel his master's harsh eyes boring into him. "You were distracted," the older man told him, "and sloppy. You do realize that I was going easy on you."

Sokka sighed. "I know, master. There's a lot going on right now."

"Be that as it may, the sword master must rise above the distraction. You know that." Piandao shook his head. "You're better than that, Sokka."

His tone made it clear that there were no more excuses to be offered."Yes, Master Piandao." Sokka bowed his head to look at his feet, unwilling to meet his master's disapproving gaze.

Thankfully, Piandao sensed his pupil's discomfort and changed the subject. "So, Sokka, how does the new sword feel?" Piandao asked.

Sokka, grateful to talk about something else, absently lifted his sword and looked at the shining silver blade. It was the fourth one he had chosen since the end of the war – since he had lost Space Sword. He still felt a twinge of pain when he thought about the gleaming black blade, sitting at the bottom of an ocean somewhere near the coast of the Earth Kingdom, most likely rusting. But in losing it, he had saved not only himself, but Toph as well, and he smiled as he knew the loss had been well worth it.

Sokka sighed. "It's not the same."

Piandao gave a small smile and nodded. "Nothing will ever match your first sword, Sokka," he said. "It's like your first love. There is room for more, but the first will stay with you forever."

Sokka smiled as he looked up to the sky. A half moon was beginning to rise in the wake of the setting sun. "Yeah," he said quietly, "they were both special."

Piandao clapped him on the shoulder. "Come. Dinner should be ready by now. Roasted turkey duck, I believe."

Sokka smiled and bowed again. "Thank you, master."

They reached the door and Sokka held it open for his master to enter first. As predicted, Piandao's dining room table was set for the two of them, meat steaming on the plates. They both sat and began eating. Piandao leaned over to Sokka. "So, how did everything go last night?" he asked.

Sokka threw up his hands. "It was awful! One minute, we were having a great time, the next, she's running away, and now she's gone to Ba Sing Se for good!" He stabbed his meat with his fork. "And the worst part is I don't even know why it all happened! She wouldn't talk to me then, and I can't talk to her now!" His voice had risen to the point where he was almost shouting.

"Sokka, I was referring to the raid."

Sokka looked at him. "Um, yeah…the raid." His eyes darted around as he tried to recover from the outburst. He finally dismissed the question with a flip of his hand. "Oh, yeah. It went fine, just like any other raid. We went in, they screamed like little girls, and now they are all in jail being questioned. We even got that Shun guy you were so worried about." He paused momentarily and faced the older man. "Why were you so worried about him anyway?"

Piandao shook his head. "Grandmaster Iroh didn't say, but there seems to be some information to warrant caution."

"He just didn't seem like that much of a threat. He tried to run away, and then he actually fainted!"

Piandao just shook his head again and sighed. "You, Sokka, of all people, should understand the insignificance of appearances. Or do you forget our first meeting, _Initiate_?"

Sokka bristled at the title. It was his master's subtle way of telling him that he really wasn't thinking straight again. He was sure that he didn't look like much that day nearly three years ago. But Piandao had seen something in him that he didn't see himself – something he still had trouble seeing. "I remember," he answered quietly. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Piandao gave a curt nod. "I know you will. If you do find out anything, you will be sure to let us know."

Sokka nodded in reply. "Of course."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, for which Sokka was grateful. His thoughts were a chaotic mess, and he didn't trust himself not to go off into another rant. When they were finally finished, Sokka picked up his weapons and walked to the door with Piandao.

Before leaving, Piandao held him by the shoulders and bent slightly to be at eye level with the young warrior. "About the other matter from last night," he said. "I may be your sword master, but I hope you know that I am your friend, too. If you need to talk…"he

Sokka smiled and bowed to him. "I know who to come to," he finished. He strapped his sword to his back. "But don't worry about me. It'll all work out. Somehow, it always does." He waved as he turned to leave.

"I hope you're right," Piandao said, almost too quietly for Sokka to hear, then shut the door behind him.

*****

Sokka made his way back to the palace without really paying attention to where he was going. All he could think about was the nightmare that the last day had been.

He pulled Toph's Space Knife out of his inside pocket and began absently running his fingers over the blade.

He was going to have to question Shun; Zuko had made sure of that. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. Toph was the best inquisitor there was. A simple flick of her wrist, and it was either spill your guts, or be buried alive.

They always talked, and they always told the truth.

But without her, he'd have to figure out some other way. After all, he was the plan guy. He always thought of something.

He arrived at the gates to the palace courtyard, giving a small nod to the guards at the gate. When he looked up again, he saw Mai walking toward the gardens. He looked at Space Knife, and sudden inspiration struck. He ran to catch up to her.

"Mai," Sokka said, only a little out of breath. "I need your help."

She raised an eyebrow. "My help?"

"Well, you're kind of the expert in this area…" He held out the knife to her.

Mai picked it up to examine it. She ran it over her fingers, weighed it in her left hand, then flipped it into the air and caught it with the same hand. She threw it higher, letting it spin several times, and caught again, this time in her right hand. As a final flourish, she targeted a wooden pole about fifty feet away and threw the knife with pinpoint accuracy. It struck the wood with a quiet thump.

She nodded in approval."Nicely balanced and well honed." She turned back to him. "But you know how to use a knife, Sokka. What do you need my help for?"

As Sokka explained what he needed, Mai's eyes lit up with excitement, and, unless he was mistaken, she actually had a genuine smile on her face.

******

The waiting was the worst part.

Sokka had been pacing the pier for the better part of an hour, waiting for the ship to arrive. His left hand was so tightly clenched unconsciously around his right wrist that it was surprising he hadn't cut off the circulation to his hand.

He stopped midstride to once again look to the horizon. There was still no sign of the ship. He tilted his head back to face the sky. "Oh, would you please just hurry up!" he screamed.

He jumped when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. He looked to his right and into the face of the Avatar.

"Sorry," Aang said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Sokka replied. It never ceased to amaze Sokka how quietly the airbender could move. "I was just thinking."

Aang looked out to the sea. "If you want, I could fly out there and see where she is," he offered.

Sokka looked out over the water again. The offer was tempting. Instead, he shook his head. "Better not, Aang," he said. "Wouldn't want her to think I'm 'checking up on her' again."

"Is everything okay Sokka?"

Sokka looked up at his friend. "Yeah, of course. Why would you ask?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "You haven't been yourself since Toph's birthday."

He looked back out to sea. "No reason."

Aang leaned forward to get a better look at Sokka's face. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I miss Suki. Why else would I be waiting here for her?"

"Not Suki," Aang said gently. "Toph."

Sokka's shoulders sank as he sighed. It was true – he did miss the little earthbender. The last week had felt more like a year to him. She was his best friend after all. He should miss her. It was the guilt that he couldn't stand.

"Yeah, I miss her," he finally admitted.

To his credit, Aang simply nodded and turned to face the sea as well.

The two of them stood in silence together nearly half an hour. Just having his friend standing next to him helped to alleviate some of his loneliness. The sun crept farther toward the western horizon and their shadows lengthened along the water.

Aang saw the ship approaching first. Sokka expected to feel relieved, but he wasn't. He was still as tense as ever. He jumped slightly when Aang clapped him on the shoulder and turned to head back to the palace.

"Thanks, Aang," Sokka said quietly. Aang flashed his famous smile before leaving him to his reunion.

A little over an hour later – and after a lot of impatient pacing and cursing on Sokka's part – the ship was docked. As always, she was the last to disembark.

Sokka opened his arms to her. "There's my favourite warrior," he said as she approached.

Suki laughed softly. "You know, that never gets old." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he closed his around her shoulders. "I missed you."

Sokka tried to smile, but it was a feeble attempt. "I missed you, too." He winced at how hollow the words sounded.

Suki raised her head and met his gaze. It was almost as though she was searching for something in his eyes. "Are you alright?" she finally asked.

Sokka's forehead creased as he raised one eyebrow. He wished everyone would stop asking him that. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Suki shook her head. "I don't know. You just seem a bit...preoccupied."

"Well, it _is_ dinnertime," he said with a smirk. He held his arms around her shoulders as they made their way toward their favourite restaurant, the Fire Pit.

"So," Suki began as they walked, "how was Toph's birthday?"

Sokka missed a step and nearly tripped, but Suki's quick reflexes saved him from sprawling on the side of the road. "Thanks," he mumbled as he stood back up. "Oh," he said, suddenly excited. "I need to tell you about our latest raid!" And with that, he began the tale he liked to call 'Why We are Better Than Them.'

He didn't leave out one detail of how he and Toph had taken out the thirteen rebels between them. He barely even stopped for breath when they got to the restaurant and weresat at their usual table. He had just finished a particularly descriptive part concerning Toph earthbending the leader to the ground when he took a glass of water from the table and drank deeply to relieve his now very dry mouth.

"So," Suki said, finally managing to get a word in. "You never answered my question. How was Toph's birthday?" Sokka had to make a conscious effort not to spit out his water. Instead he coughed as he nearly choked on it. Suki just folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, that's the second near miss after I ask you about Toph's Birthday. What's up?"

He finished his coughing spell and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nothing's up," he said. "Toph had a great birthday, got some great stuff." Suki eyed him suspiciously. He took a deep breath. "And then she left."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that. She left. A few days before her birthday, she got a letter from the Earth King offering her a spot on the Council of Five, and she decided to take it."

Suki was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Well, that's really good for her, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "I guess so." He was desperate to change the subject. "So, how was Kyoshi?"

Her eyes lit up. "It was great! We got fourteen new recruits, including two from the Northern Water Tribe." Their dinners arrived, and she began spinning her own story of training her new warriors, getting more and more excited with each passing minute. Sokka ate and only half-listened, his interest in the different beginner techniques wavering. He was pushing the last pieces of vegetables around his plate when something she said captured his attention.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

She sighed. "I said that I'm going back to Kyoshi to teach more," she repeated.

"But, you just got back!"

Suki gave him a half-smile. "I'm not going for nearly five months, so calm down. And it's not forever, you know that."

Sokka relaxed and nodded. "Sorry, I just thought you meant sooner, that's all."

"It's okay," she replied. She looked at their empty plates. "You ready to go?" Sokka nodded. "Okay then, let's go." They both got up and Sokka left the money on the table.

They walked hand-in-hand back to the palace, making small talk all the way. The sun had fully set and the full moon began rising. As they reached the courtyard and gardens of the palace, Sokka stopped and simply looked at the moon as it rose. Suki patted him on the arm. "I'm tired from the trip," she said. "I'll see you in the morning." Sokka nodded silently as she walked into the palace alone.

It was only then that he realised that she hadn't kissed him when she returned.

And he hadn't tried to kiss her, either.

*****

Shun was seething.

He sat in the interrogation room, wrists and ankles bound to the wooden chair. Being there, in that position, was bad enough. But to be forced to suffer the _indignity_ of being questioned by this farce of a soldier was close to unbearable.

He regarded the pretender across the room from him. He only knew three things about him: his name was Sokka, he was from the Southern Water Tribe, and he was one of the usurper's closest confidantes.

That was enough for Shun to hate him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Shun snapped to attention. He showed no outward sign of his disgust. To the pretender, Shun would only show himself as a model prisoner.

"I'm sorry, sir," Shun said with a shaky voice. "I just don't know what else you want me to say."

"The truth will suffice."

Shun noticed that the girl that helped arrest him wasn't there. He didn't like to admit it, but he was grateful for that. Somehow, the blind brat of an earthbender could tell he was lying that night. His ability to faint at will had come in handy. He was sure she didn't know he was lying about being scared, but it hadn't hurt to take himself out of the conversation completely.

"But sir," he responded, "I have told you the truth already. We were simply on our way to the coast for a spring fishing trip. My friends and I go every year."

He grinned inwardly as the pretender pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was the same lie he'd told several times today, and judging by the reaction he was getting, the same lie all the others had told as well.

The Water Tribe peasant had obviously had enough. He knocked on the door to signal they were finished. It was opened by none other than the warder herself – Mang was her name...maybe Ming; it really didn't matter. The pretender told her something – Shun couldn't hear what it was –and the warden nodded.

The peasant turned back to him. "As it turns out, I don't trust you, Shun," he said. "I think that if we confined you a little more...securely...the truth will come out." He paused, then smiled. Shun could almost feel the contempt in his expression. "Eventually, that is." He turned on his heel and walked out.

The warden came to him and undid the restraints, while another guard took a firebending stance, ready for any attempt at escape Shun may make. He chuckled silently. Shun had no intention of escaping – yet.

He still had a prize to find.

The warden restrained his arms behind his back and walked him to what was presumably his new cell. He flinched at her touch. "Don't be so scared," she said. "I'm not the one you have to worry about."

He didn't dignify her with a response. It was bad enough that she was loyal to the usurper. But the fact that she took orders from a Water Tribe peasant – and, by all accounts, a non-bender as well – made her almost the lowest type of life form. He didn't want himself dirtied by her.

They walked along a narrow and winding corridor. Judging by the number of stairs they'd climbed, they must be near the top floor of the prison. More secure indeed. Only the top level prisoners were sent here.

Shun almost couldn't believe his good fortune.

After months of planning, leaking information, and finally making sure they were caught, he was closing in on the ultimate goal.

The warden pushed him roughly into his new cell and locked it behind him. Shun grabbed the bars and did his best to look afraid. "Please, ma'am." He almost choked on the honorific, but instead made it sound like he was ready to cry. "I really don't belong here."

"Then I suggest you start telling the Captain the truth," she said simply, then shut the outer door and left him alone.

Shun paced his cell. Somehow, someway, he had to find the prize. He knew he was close – it was almost as if he was being called to. So close, but still so far away. He didn't even know where to look now. In frustration, Shun kicked the wall of his cell.

"Would you stop that!"

Shun looked at the wall in front of him. The voice had obviously come from the other side of it. He was surprised by how thin the stone actually was to be able to hear a coming through it. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Apparently," the voice answered, "in the next cell. I can hear when you pound on the wall, and it's giving me a headache. So sit down now!"

Shun felt compelled to obey. He sat in his tiny cell, leaning against the wall next to his mysterious speaker. Oddly enough, he felt he knew that voice...

Shun's eyes suddenly snapped open in recognition.

Even though his neighbour couldn't see him through the stone wall, he turned, fell to his knees, and bowed.

"My life is to serve you, Phoenix King Ozai."

Shun smiled broadly and nearly laughed.

He'd found his prize.

* * *

Shun is so pleasantly evil. You didn't really think that he wouldn't be back, did you?

And poor Sokka's life really is a mess.

As always, thanks to my friend and beta, AKA Arashi (FF)/Capt-BA (dA). You rock my socks!


	3. Chapter Three:Standing at the Crossroads

**Chapter Three – Standing at the Crossroads**

Sokka held up two fingers to Suki then brought his fist to his chest. She nodded in understanding.

He turned his attention to the man in front of him. Man was a bit of a stretch – he was hardly more than a boy. However, the boy had exceptional defensive skills. He had blocked every one of Sokka's attempts to disarm him. He was glad that Suki was taking care of the other two gang members behind him.

Sokka swung his sword up in another attempt to make the boy let go of his sword. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pressure in his side. He spun around to see the two men that Suki was supposed to be holding off. Instead, she was twenty feet away, fighting off a different attacker. The two held their short knives in front of them, backing up a few feet, before turning and running away.

He shifted his sword to his left hand and put his right hand on the wound. He looked at Suki. "What are you doing?" he yelled to her. He brought up his sword to defend against another incoming blow from the boy in front of him. "You said you saw the signal!"

Suki was still fighting off her attacker. "Yeah, I saw it. And I did exactly what you wanted me to!" She caught a sword in her fans and twisted it out of her attacker's hands.

"No, you didn't! I needed you to keep them off my back!"

"That's not what you said. You said that you were fine with those two, and that I should continue what I was doing." She knocked the attacker's head with the butt of his own sword. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Sokka let out a guttural growl as his side began to throb and blood started seeping between his fingers. He needed to end the fight in a hurry. He knocked his opponent in the teeth with his elbow. It stunned him enough to allow Sokka to finally disarm him and send him to the ground.

Sokka surveyed the scene. Overall, there wasn't much to see. Suki was restraining the boy he'd been fighting, one of the gang members they'd caught trying to break into one of the many government buildings in the city. The fountain in the middle of the plaza had a few scorch marks, but could be repaired without much fuss.

He sat on the edge of the fountain, looked down at his side, at the conspicuous hole in his tunic, and the spot of ever-growing dark crimson beneath it. He ripped a sleeve off the shirt and, wadding it up, pressed it against the wound. He winced a little at the pressure, but the bleeding had to be stopped somehow.

"Suki," he said, "I don't want to be critical, but are you blind?"

She folded her fans and crossed her arms over her chest. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sokka rubbed his free had over his eyes. All he wanted to do was forget that the entire fiasco had ever happened. "It _means_ that when I give this signal," he explained, repeating the signal from earlier, "it means I need you to watch my back because there are two more behind me."

Suki opened her mouth, presumably to shout more at him, but stopped when she realized that he was hurt more than he was letting on. She was at his side in a flash, trying to pull away the cloth to inspect the damage herself. "What happened," she asked, all anger replaced with concern.

Sokka gently pushed her hands away. "Not much, really," he answered. "One of those guys that I thought was being taken care of managed to get his knife in me, that's all." She ignored the obvious jab at her. The wound wasn't life-threatening, so long as he got the bleeding to stop. He brought his blood-soaked fingers to his nose and inhaled deeply. He licked one finger before nodding and wiping his hand on his pants. "It's really not so bad. No poison, so it should be fine in a few days." He sighed. "Too bad Katara's not here still. I could really use some waterbending healing action on this. Stitches will have to do."

Suki seemed relieved. "Well, next time you change the signals, just make sure you tell me, okay?" She gave him a light kiss.

Sokka was too tired and too hurt to argue the point further. "Whatever," he said. He stood up, still clutching the wadded fabric to his side. "Let's get these guys in lock-up so I can get this fixed."

Thankfully, she let the matter go as well. She nodded to him and went to make sure the restraints on the new prisoners were secure. In a matter of minutes, they were marching down to the prison, Suki to the side with her fans drawn, Sokka bringing up the rear.

Sokka never remembered the walk to the prison taking so long. Now that the adrenaline from the fight had worn off, his side ached with every step he took.

Suki dropped back a bit. "I can handle this," she said. "Why don't you go get that looked at?"

He sighed in relief. "Yeah, I think I will," he said, thankful for her attention to detail. "Just watch your back," he warned, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be fine." She smiled at him. "Now go." Without another word, she spun on her heel and continued walking the prisoners away.

Walking back to the palace along the silent streets of the Capital, Sokka had never felt so lonely. Katara and Aang had gone to the Southern Water Tribe to visit his dad, Zuko was doing his Fire Lord thing, and Toph…he really didn't want to think about her. He wrapped his left hard around the gauntlet on his right wrist and clamped his arm down tight against the wound.

He still had Suki, but she was distant. Something was different with her – he knew that much – but he couldn't place what. She had been back for more than four months now, but all she could ever talk about was Kyoshi. Most of the time, he was lonelier with her than without.

He got to the courtyard of the palace and cursed. The gate had been locked for the night. The only way to get in now was to get one of the guards to open it. So much for getting inside unnoticed.

Sokka winced as he climbed the three steps to the palace guardhouse. His side was burning with pain.

Sokka knocked on the door of the guardhouse. It was answered by a young private. "Open the gate," he said.

The soldier stared at him. "On who's authority?"

Sokka held his forehead in his left hand. He hated new recruits, especially ones that didn't know who he was. "I'm Captain Sokka, and I'm ordering you to open it on Fire Lord Zuko's authority."

He may not have known the face, but he certainly recognized the name. The boy's jaw dropped as he looked Sokka over, his eyes lingering on the bloodstained cloth at his side. He pulled hard on the chain and the gates to the courtyard swung open. "I'll report your arrival, sir!"

"That's not necessary –" Sokka tried to stop him, but the private had already run through the courtyard and was gone.

Sokka walked through the courtyard, his feet dragging with every step. The sleeve at his side had long since soaked through. He looked up and saw little specks of light dancing at the corners of his eyes, and everything seemed to get farther away.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew he was suffering from blood loss. He ignored the ringing in his ears and told himself to just keep walking, that if he got to his room, everything would be fine. His legs had a different idea, choosing that moment to give out on him. He kneeled on the cobblestones, left hand propping his body up, determined not to lose consciousness.

His elbow started to buckle, and he knew he had lost the fight. Just before he hit the ground, Sokka felt something around his waist, pulling him back up. With all the energy he had left, Sokka turned his head to see Zuko, helping him to his feet.

"Hey," he said, and succumbed to the darkness.

*****

Sokka heard voices. Irate voices. Loud, shouting, angry voices.

"You should have been more careful!" Sokka knew that voice. He struggled to put a name with it.

"We _were_ careful!" Sokka knew that voice too. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly out for evening strolls. Getting hurt is part of the job, and he knows that!" Suki. That was her name

"But you said you missed the signal."

"It's not her fault, Zuko." Sokka opened his eyes to find himself lying on a couch in the Fire Lord's sitting room.

Suki fell to her knees at his side. "Sokka! You're awake!" She was careful to avoid his side as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How can anyone sleep with all the yelling?" He tried to sit up, but a forceful hand pushed him back down.

"No way. You're lying down until Mai finishes."

Sokka bent his head to his chest to see Main kneeling next to Suki. She was dabbing some foul smelling ointment on the gash in his side.

He looked around and met Zuko's glare. "It wasn't her fault," he repeated. "I changed the signals last week. I told my contingent, but I don't think I told her." He turned back to Suki. "I'm sorry."

She just hugged him again. "Don't be. I'm just happy you're going to be okay."

Mai sighed. "He won't be if _someone_ doesn't let me do this properly." Suki took the hint and rose to her feet, but didn't let go of Sokka's hand.

Sokka squeezed it with all the energy he had left. "It's late, Suki. You should go to bed."

She shook her head. "I'm staying here."

Zuko placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Suki, there's nothing else to do here. You really should go to bed." He had almost convinced her. "And," he continued, "if we need you, we know exactly where you are."

Suki opened her mouth to protest, but something in Zuko's face told her that this was more than a request. She nodded to him, gave Sokka a quick kiss, then left without saying a word.

Lying down had helped clear the fuzziness in Sokka's head. He was going to ask how long he'd been out, but as he opened his mouth to speak, a decidedly unmanly yelp escaped his throat instead. He looked down at Mai, needle in her hand, and a smirk on her face. "Hey," he said to her. "That hurt."

"Well, considering that it's a sharp piece of metal piercing your skin, hurt is a good thing. It means you still have feeling."

Sokka could tell she was enjoying things just a little too much. "Just take it easy, okay?"

"Do you want me to do this or not?"

When he didn't answer right away, Mai took the initiative and started her stitching again.

With Suki gone, Sokka waited for the inevitable. He waited for the ranting, the yelling, and the insulting. What he didn't expect was for Zuko to slump down in a chair across from him, holding his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What?"

"This is my fault," he said.

"Well, since you weren't the one that stabbed me, I don't quite see how this is your fault."

Zuko sighed and raised his head. "If I were a better Fire Lord, this wouldn't have happened."

Sokka clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "I know I have a few cobwebs left in my head, but you really aren't making any sense."

"If I were better, people wouldn't hate me, and this," he gestured to Sokka's side, "wouldn't have happened to you."

"Wait a minute." Sokka tried to get into a sitting position, but Mai pushed him back down again. He'd almost forgotten she was there. The ointment had kicked in and he felt nothing as she stitched his wound. "Let me see if I get this. You're upset because people don't like you?"

"You know, it just sounds whiny when you say it like that."

"That's because it is whiny!" Sokka took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, not everyone is going to like you all the time. You're probably going to be dealing with this the rest of your life."

Zuko glared at him. "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

Sokka ignored him. "The point is that you really are doing good in the world. People don't live in constant fear of the Fire Nation anymore. No one is dying in some stupid war. There is peace." Sokka lifted a finger with every point he made. "Those are all pretty good things." He shrugged with his free shoulder. "And one of your best friends is the Avatar. That must count for something."

Zuko gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Sokka."

"Hey, it's what I do."

"Done." Mai stood up and stretched her legs. "Just don't do anything stupid for the next few days. I don't want you pulling out my work."

Sokka looked down at the wound. He had to admit that Mai had done a terrific job at stitching it closed. When it finished healing, the scar would be minimal. "Thanks, Mai," he said.

She dismissed him with a flip of her hand. "Please don't mention it." She gathered up her needles and knives and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a minute. Give time for this meeting of the mutual admiration society to break up." Sokka thought he saw her wink at Zuko before stepping back out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Zuko broke the silence. "You know we have to let Shun go." Sokka swore under his breath. "He's been in prison for over four months now. We can't keep him without a good reason."

Sokka was loathe to admit it, but Zuko was right. "I know." He sighed. "There's just something about him I don't like. He's up to something."

"Unless you can prove it, or prove that he's committed some other kind of crime, he has to go."

Sokka smiled. "Too bad just being a jerk isn't a crime."

Zuko gently clapped him on the shoulder. "If it were, you and I would have matching cells."

Sokka stared at him. "Was that a joke?"

The Fire Lord shrugged. "I try."

*****

Shun walked out of the prison and stretched his arms to the sky. He wouldn't admit it to anyone even if they'd asked, but it felt good to be free again.

He turned back to face the prison. The peasant was staring at him, looking like he would breathe fire if he could. It obviously killed him to let him go. Shun noticed that he seemed a bit paler than normal and hugged his hand to his side. He wasn't sure how to use this observation, so he relegated it to the back of his mind for the time being. He resisted the urge to simply go up to him and kick him in the teeth, instead waving and giving him the biggest grin he could.

The peasant crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't get too comfortable," he warned between clenched teeth. "I'm going to be watching you."

"Watch all you like, _Captain_." Shun spat the rank. "You'll never find anything." Now he was mocking – just a little at least. He gave an exaggerated bow and turned his back to the brat. He had better things to do than tease inferiors.

He calmly walked through the streets of the Capital City, as though he hadn't a care in the world. He stopped at some stalls in the market, feigning an interest in their wares – anything to draw suspicion away from prying eyes that may have been following him.

Finally, two hours after his release from that hellish prison, he reached his true destination – a small, unassuming house on the outskirts of the city. He rapped his knuckles on the door.

A voice came through the closed door. "Can I help you?"

"Open the door, you idiot," Shun barked. He was no longer in an accommodating mood.

He heard the various locks and chains being undone. The door started to swing open, but Shun kicked it to let himself in. "At least we know you can listen," he told the man – no, boy really – who answered the door. "Where is she?"

"U-upstairs, sir." Shun was already halfway across the room before the boy answered him.

*****

Yoshe sat at her desk, looking over the accounts. Putting up all of the followers in apartments had been costly, but worth it. Having everyone close would make things easier when the time of the uprising finally came. And it wasn't as though she couldn't afford it.

She heard the door to her private quarters open and slam shut. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. No one else would dare enter without permission. "'Bout time you got here."

Shun sat on a chair and put his feet on the corner of the desk. "Couldn't help it. That idiot who pretends to be Fire Lord let the stupid brat of a 'Captain' keep me longer than expected."

Yoshe shoved his legs off the table. She finally looked at him. "And? Did you find him?"

She saw the glint in his eye and knew the answer before he said anything. "Oh, I found him." He laced his fingers behind his head.

"Well, someone looks pleased with himself." Yoshe knelt next to Shun and bent to speak directly in his ear. "What's the verdict?"

"Just as we thought." He turned to meet her eyes. "He's pathetic and desperate."

Yoshe bit her lip to stifle a laugh. It was all falling into place.

"He'll do anything to be Fire Lord again. Even believe in his 'loyal followers'." He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a rough, intoxicating kiss. She drank in the absolute control that emanated from him. This was what she had been missing. Shun was attractive enough, but it was the power he had that made her dizzy with desire.

When she couldn't take any more, Yoshe pulled back from him with a drunken smile on her lips. "Tell me everything, my Lord," she breathed.

*****

The following month passed without much excitement for Sokka. He watched Shun whenever he had the opportunity, but true to his word, Shun never gave the slightest hint that he was anything but a model citizen. Suki had told him time and again to let the suspicions go, but it was something Sokka just couldn't do.

So, after what Sokka was convinced was a secret plot between Suki and Zuko, he had been reassigned from soldier to party planner.

Zuko had assured him time and again that there was no such conspiracy, and that there were a number of reasons why he would want Sokka in charge. It looked good politically to have a foreigner in charge of the peace festival. Sokka was an expert in food, and would make sure that only the finest from all the nations was available. And, most importantly, he _was_ the plan guy. If anyone could successfully pull off the biggest party of the year, it was Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

Secretly, Sokka enjoyed almost every minute of it.

The part he hated was getting the replies from those invited. Most were predictable: the Earth King had his own festival going on, so he couldn't come, but nearly all the rest of the invitees were attending, including Aang and Katara. There were, however, two glaring absences: Grandmaster Iroh and Toph.

Iroh had sent a hawk two days before the festival. He was grateful for the invitation, but he was an honoured guest of the Earth King this year, and it wouldn't be wise – politically, at any rate – to decline his offer. He mentioned that Toph would be staying in Ba Sing Se as well, but didn't elaborate on the reasoning.

An hour before the official beginning of the festival, Sokka sat on his bed, reading Iroh's message again and absently running a finger down his right gauntlet.

"You do that an awful lot, you know."

The voice startled Sokka out of his daze. "Do what?"

Suki walked into his bedroom and sat next to him. "Play with your gauntlet. Why is that?"

He looked down at his wrist and was a little surprised to see that his left hand was in fact curled around his wrist. He did his best not to look like a kid that was just caught with his hand in the sweets jar. "No reason, really," he said and stood up. "I didn't even realise I was doing it."

Suki raised one eyebrow at him, but let the matter drop. She stood back up and took his hand. "Ready to go?"

He took a quick look in the mirror. Dressed in his best Water Tribe blues, he nodded in satisfaction. "Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, and led her to the party.

*****

Overall, the festival was a success, even if Sokka did say so himself.

All the food was prepared to perfection and the performers were entertaining. The war was the furthest thing from everyone's minds. Sokka was congratulated countless times by seemingly every person in the Fire Nation.

The festival nearly over, Sokka stood on the edge of the plaza, watching a group of musicians play for the gathered crowds. Aang and Katara danced together in a corner, only occasionally being interrupted by someone wanting to meet the Avatar. He scanned the throng of people, looking for Suki. He was so preoccupied with making sure that everything had gone off without a hitch that he was ashamed to admit he hadn't even realised she'd gone off alone.

He was about to give up, deciding that she'd gone back to the palace, when he caught a flash of green in between the familiar reds of traditional Fire Nation garb. Suki was looking for something – presumably himself – and she looked worried. He pushed his way through the mass of people until he came up behind her. "Care to dance?"

Suki spun around so quickly it was a wonder she didn't fall over from dizziness. Her eyes settled on him, but the uneasy look was still there. "Actually, can we just go for a walk? There are too many people here."

Sokka nodded. "I've finished everything I had to do for this," he said, gesturing to the festivities. He laced his fingers in hers and they walked away from the plaza. "Did you have anywhere specific in mind?"

She shook her head. "Just somewhere quiet," she whispered.

They walked in silence with no real destination guiding them. The sounds of the festival dimmed, until it was just a soft hum in the background. Eventually they ended up walking along the beach. "I remember the first time I was on this beach," Sokka said, no longer able to take the quiet. "It was the Day of Black Sun." He looked up at the clear night sky. "Everything was so different then."

"We need to talk."

Sokka looked at Suki. Those were never good words to hear from your girlfriend, but he knew she was right. "A talk" had been building up between them for a long time. He nodded and faced her.

She looked at her feet as a breeze blew her hair into her face. She pushed it back behind her ear. "Well, I'm going back to Kyoshi tomorrow." This wasn't new information. Sokka said nothing and waited for her to continue. "And, I don't think I'm going to come back." She finally looked in his eyes and waited for his reaction.

For a moment, Sokka didn't know what to think. Suki wasn't coming back, and he wasn't going with her. She was ending their relationship.

He knew what he should feel – sad, angry, upset. And while he did feel all that, the biggest thing he felt was that this was just, somehow, right.

When he didn't answer her, Suki started to panic. "I'm so sorry, Sokka. It's just that, for the last year, I've been thinking about Kyoshi more and more. I miss it so much, and I know you'd never be happy there. We have just grown into different people and-"

Sokka cut her off with his hand on her mouth. "It's okay," he said. He smiled at her as he took her hands in his. "You're right. We're not fifteen anymore. We're different people now who want different things."

Suki smiled with relief. "So you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. You're right; this day has been coming for a while." He wiped away a tear that had fallen down Suki's cheek with his fingertips.

"I just didn't want to end it. We've been together for so long."

He knew what she meant. Ending things after so long just seemed too much like giving up. "I know," he whispered.

"I'm really going to miss you."

"Hey, it's not like we're never going to see each other again. I mean, we're still friends, right?" He hoped he didn't sound anxious.

"Of course we're still friends," she assured him.

Sokka kissed her cheek and hugged her close. "I'll always love you," he whispered in her ear.

Her arm tightened around his waist. "I'll love you too."

They stood on the beach, holding each other, each knowing that when they let go, it was going to be over.

"I have to go," Suki said, slowly backing out of his embrace. "I have to finish packing, and the ship is leaving early in the morning."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Goodbye, Suki."

Suki smiled up at him. "Goodbye, Sokka." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back along the beach toward the palace.

He watched her go in the dim light. Thankfully, she didn't turn around as she walked. They both knew a clean break was for the best. Sokka rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, brushing away his own tears as Suki form grew smaller in his view, and then was gone.

Sokka turned to look out to the east, over the calm waters of the ocean.

Suddenly, everything in his life was so different.

* * *

**A/N: In every story, I think, there is one part or one chapter that the author is just positive will kill them.**

Chapter Three is mine.

Honestly, when I mapped out this whole story, I knew Chapter Three would be the hardest, and I wasn't wrong. But now it's finished and out there for the world to see.

And you know what? Considering the trouble it gave me, I'm pretty happy with it.

For everyone that's missing Toph, don't worry. I know she's been gone for far too long, but we catch up with her in Chapter Four.

**As always, I bow the the greatness of my beta, aka Arashi/Capt-BA.** **I wouldn't have any of this without you.**


	4. Chapter Four: A Compromising Position

**Chapter Four – A Compromising Position**

Toph stood on the porch of her modest Upper Ring apartment, waiting for her escort.

It wasn't that she minded the waiting – she was a master of it. And anything that kept her from the party that the Earth King was throwing in celebration of the three years of peace was welcome. She just hated waiting while she was wearing a _dress_.

She'd promised the Earth King she would at least attempt to look like the well-brought-up lady she was. The reasons were beyond her, though. Here she stood, greatest earthbender in the world, and a general on the Counsel of Five, and she was wearing a dress that barely allowed for movement, let alone any actual bending.

A light breeze blew, causing her wind chimes to move and sound. Toph smiled as she thought of the gift Aang had given her. It had been such a good birthday, everyone was having such a good time, until she had to go and ruin everything by –

She pushed the thought from her mind. She refused to be upset by it again. That part of her life was over, and for now, she had a new life to worry about.

"You look lovely, my dear."

Toph was startled out of her thoughts. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't hear you coming." She walked down the two steps and grasped Iroh's outstretched hand.

"Then I shall mark this day in history," he said with a slight chuckle. "The day I was able to sneak up on the Blind Bandit."

"Don't get too used to it." She let go of his hand and placed her arm in his. Together they made their way to the palace.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The two generals walked on in silence, arm-in-arm. If anyone passing thought it strange to see a young woman escorted by someone who was obviously much older, they said nothing.

"Are you sure about this?" Iroh asked her.

She faced him. "Sure about what?"

"Allowing me to escort you to this festival. Surely you would rather go with a young man your own age."

Toph laughed aloud, not even bothering to hide it. "Trust me. There's no one else in the entire Earth Kingdom I would rather go with." Iroh simply sighed. He wasn't convinced. "Would it be different if I were family?" she asked him.

"Family?"

"Well, if you would agree to adopt me for the evening, I would be your dutiful niece." Toph stopped walking and gave him a deep curtsey.

Iroh laughed this time, deep and loud. "Somehow the word 'dutiful' does not seem to fit you."

She stood with a mischievous grin. "How well my esteemed Uncle knows me already!"

By the time Toph and Iroh arrived, the party was in full swing. They waited for their proper introduction – "General Iroh of the Fire Nation and General Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom and Council of Five" – before heading into the ballroom. Toph made her obligatory greetings around the room with Iroh at her side. Most of the nobles she knew by name from her family's connections, and the rest were people she had met while on the Council. Overall, it was just an endless line of names and pleasantries and compliments that no one really meant.

After finally saying hello to everyone she was supposed to, she let Iroh lead her to a chair in the corner of the room and sat beside her. "These old bones aren't what they used to be."

"And these young bones would rather be at the Jasmine Dragon right now."

"Well," he said, "if it's tea you want, I think I can arrange some." Toph nodded and Iroh stood again.

"What happened to the old bones?"

"Surprisingly, the thought of good tea has a remarkable effect on them." He walked to the other side of the room, presumably in the direction of the kitchen.

Toph let herself feel the room. There had to be well over four hundred people, and all those vibrations were starting to give her a headache. Maybe it was a good thing that Iroh had gone to get tea; it certainly would make the evening easier to deal with. She could see him now, kicking everyone out of their own kitchen so he could make a decent brew.

Trying to ignore the hundreds of feet stomping, walking, and dancing around her, she almost didn't notice that one set of footfalls was getting closer to her, and she had no idea who it was. It wasn't Iroh or anyone else she knew from Ba Sing Se. She prayed that he would just walk right past her.

He stopped in front of her. "Excuse me," he said, "but aren't you the Blind Bandit?"

Toph smiled despite herself. It certainly wasn't the greeting she'd expected. "Well, I used to be anyway."

If it was possible to both relax and stiffen at the same time, this man in front of her did it. "Wow. I'm a big fan. I remember seeing you at Earth Rumble Five. You were amazing!"

"Thanks," she replied. "But if you thought I was good then, you should see me now."

"Yeah, I was disappointed when they said you weren't going to compete anymore. Why did you retire anyway?"

Toph shrugged. "It wasn't a choice really. Xin Fu said I was too good. The Boulder was the only person who even came close to being competition, and when he stopped 'fighting for others' entertainment' as he put it, it became unprofitable. After all, who would bet against me?"

"Not me, that's for sure." He paused for a moment, as if searching for something else to say. "My name is Lin."

Toph nodded in his general direction. "You can call me Toph."

Iroh chose that moment to return. "Here is your tea, Toph." Iroh handed her the steaming cup.

"Iroh, this is Lin, an apparent fan of the Blind Bandit. Lin, this is my uncle for the evening, General Iroh."

"General," he greeting, bowing. He turned back to Toph. "For the evening?"

She flipped her hand. "It's a long story."

An awkward silence passed between the three of them. Finally, Lin was the one to break it. "Hey, Toph, um, wouldyouliketodance?" The last came out as one long word. His heart was racing.

Toph hesitated. She had no intention of dancing with anyone. It would be better to just put him out of his misery now.

"Of course! She would be happy to dance with you!" She whipped her head to face Iroh. "Such a dutiful niece," he whispered in her ear as he took her teacup back.

Toph sighed. There was no graceful way to get out if it now, so she resigned herself to her fate. She held out her hand. "Well, I guess I will dance with you."

His heartbeat spiked as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Lin held her right hand, the placed his own right hand on her waist. He took a deep breath and began to move in time to the music.

"How can you dance so well?" he asked after a moment of silence.

The question took her by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't see."

"You noticed." She smiled as he laughed under his breath. "Being blind has nothing to do with dancing, but it _is_ why I follow, not lead."

"I beg your pardon, but you just don't seem like the following type."

"How very perceptive of you." She'd had lots of practice dancing with both Sokka and Zuko at various Fire Nation functions. It was almost second nature to her. "I can sense where your weight is settled, and from there I can tell where you're going to move next."

"I have to admit, I'm impressed."

The song ended, and Toph and Lin separated. "May I escort you back to your uncle?" Toph nodded and took his proffered hand. They walked in silence back to Iroh. "It was an honour to meet you, Toph." He kissed the back of her hand. "I hope to see you again soon."

She smiled at him, only half meaning it. "I'd say the same, but, you know..." She trailed off and waved a hand in front of her eyes.

Lin gave a soft laugh before turning and walking away.

Iroh leaned down to her. "He seems nice."

She shrugged. "Nice enough, I guess."

"I'm not really your uncle, so it is none of my business, but if I were, you know what I would say right now."

Toph nodded. She knew. It was the same thing her parents had been telling her for over a year now. It was time for her to find a nice young man, have a nice wedding, and start a nice family.

The only problem was she didn't want a nice young man.

She wanted an obnoxious, oblivious, sarcasm-spouting warrior.

*****

The day after the party brought the usual meetings and duties with it. Toph groaned as she got out of bed and padded off to the closet. The third hanger from the left had her last clean Earth Kingdom General's uniform. She silently hoped that the laundry service she had hired lost the other ones. No uniform, no meetings.

She got dressed and walked out her back door to the building behind. The best part of living in Ba Sing Se was her proximity to the Jasmine Dragon. Toph's daily visits with Iroh kept her sane.

"Morning, Uncle," she called as she walked in.

"Uncle?" he questioned. "I thought I was only your uncle last night."

She dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Toph flopped in her usual chair at the back of the teashop. A moment later, Iroh sat in the chair across from her and placed a cup of tea between them. She picked it up, inhaled its rich aroma, then set it back on the table. "Okay, what's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing is going on."

"Iroh, you only make White Jade for special occasions or to soften bad news. It's not my birthday, it's not your birthday, and as far as I know, today isn't some obscure Earth Kingdom holiday. That only leaves something bad, so spill it."

Iroh took a deep breath before speaking. "A hawk arrived last night with a message from your parents."

Toph straightened in her chair. Messages from her parents were never good things. "Have you read it yet?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I wanted to wait for you." She nodded once, signalling her permission. Iroh broke the seal on the scroll and read it over to himself. "They only say that you must come home immediately. There is no reason given."

She sighed. "Well, we both know why that is. If they outright said they've picked out my husband, they know I'd never come."

*****

Toph knew that if she didn't go to her parents, they would come to her, and that could be exponentially worse than just getting it over with. So, three days after receiving their message, she stood at the entrance to her parents' house.

She had stopped thinking of it as her home as soon as she'd left there over three and a half years earlier. Even after the war, when her parents had mostly accepted and welcomed her back, the house still seemed like little more than a place to stay while visiting.

Toph took a deep breath. "Better get this over with," she said. She opened the door in front of her and strode into the living room.

Her parents were sitting in their usual places. Her father was doing some paperwork, her mother talking to the servants about something in the house that needed attention. Toph cleared her throat. "Hi," she said. "I got your message."

"Toph dear!" her mother gushed. She was beside her daughter in a second and embraced her. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Mom," Toph replied. She remained in her embrace until a sufficient amount of time had passed.

She turned to where her father was sitting. "Hi Dad."

"Toph," he replied, nodding. "You seem well."

"I am." In the years since the war, while they had both been more accepting of her abilities and decisions, her father had been unsure when it came to their relationship. It was as if he didn't know how to treat or talk to her.

"I hate to be demanding," she said, not hating it at all, "but would one of you mind telling me what's going on? I have to get back to Ba Sing Se sometime this week."

She felt both of their heartbeats increase and she knew what was coming. Her mother returned to her place at her father's side. "Toph," he began, "you know that our family enjoys a certain status, and with that status comes responsibilities."

Yep, here it comes.

"A few months ago, our friend Ren Chao Feng came to us on behalf of his son. Despite knowing of the life you lead now, he asked if we would consider a marriage between the two of you. Your mother and I discussed it, and we both think it's a good match. His family is influential, and he would be a steadying influence on you."

Toph blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Dad, we've been through this before. I appreciate you're trying to do what's best for me, I really do. I just don't want to marry a complete stranger that you've picked out for me."

It was her mother's turn to speak. "Toph dear, we know how you feel about this. But you are also a Bei Fong. A marriage is expected."

Toph did her best to glare at her parents.

"But," she continued, "taking your feeling on the matter into account, we have decided that this marriage, while arranged, will not be forced."

"Great!" Toph said, only a little relieved. "I don't want to marry him, problem solved. Can I go now?" She turned to leave.

"Toph." Her mother's unusually forceful voice rooted her to the spot. "This may not be forced, but you _will_ meet him, and you _will_ spend time with him."

"One month," her father said. "You will spend one month getting to know one another. If, after that month, you both decide not to get married, we will acquiesce to your decision."

Toph considered it. A month could be a long time to spend with someone you couldn't stand. But, if it would get her out of an arranged marriage, then it would be worth it.

So Toph nodded her agreement.

Both of her parents sighed in relief. "So, when do I meet this guy?" She knew what the answer was going to be, but dreaded hearing it.

"Actually, he's here now, waiting to meet you." Her mother's voice couldn't hide her excitement. They both stood up and walked to the adjoining room, Toph following close behind.

She felt him sitting on a bench. When they entered, he stood and walked to greet them.

Toph's breath hitched in her throat. It wasn't possible. Not him.

"Toph," her father said, "may I introduce you to –"

She raised her hand to him. "We've met."

Her possible fiancé took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I'm so happy to see you again," he breathed.

"Hello, Lin," was the only acknowledgement she gave him.

*****

The carriage ride back to Ba Sing Se brought new meaning to the word 'awkward.'

Toph was angry at so many different things and people; she didn't really know where to vent her anger first. Lin, who was lucky enough to be sharing her carriage, was the obvious target.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"I'm sorry? Just what was I supposed to have enjoyed?"

"That," Toph said, pointing behind her. "That nightmare at my parents' house! Did you enjoy making me look like an idiot?"

She listened and waited for an answer. She was about to yell again when she heard him speak under his breath. "I'm sorry. I should have told you the night of the party."

Toph didn't know what kind of explanation she was expecting, but it wasn't that. "Yes, you should have," was all she could think to say.

"Please understand," he said, taking both her hands in his. "I don't want to marry a stranger any more than you do. I had to meet you at least once before today."

She wouldn't admit that she was caught off guard. "So why didn't you just tell me? Why the lies?"

Lin shrugged. "I don't know really. I was having a good time. I guess I was afraid that if I told you, you would have earthbended me to Gaoling."

Toph couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you're right about that – I would have."

He laughed with her. "And technically, I didn't lie at all. I really am a fan of the Blind Bandit. It's not fair that they don't let you compete anymore."

"Oh, it's fair," she said, releasing his hands. "After all, who could beat me?"

"I'd like to give it a try."

She lifted her head level with his. "You're an earthbender?"

"Sure am. I'm nowhere near as good as you, but if you'd like to spar sometime, I'd be more than happy to."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that."

"Just take it easy on me."

Toph just smirked at him. "No promises."

*****

The month in Ba Sing Se passed fairly easily for Toph. Between council meetings, continued reconstruction projects, and the frequent sparring sessions with Lin, she was actually enjoying herself.

She stood in the middle of the arena, listening and waiting. She was impressed with Lin's improvement in the past month. He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't a very good earthbender, but he tried with everything he had. Toph respected that.

An almost imperceptible shift in the ground below her told Toph the attack was coming from her right. She shifted to avoid the column of earth that rose up. Another pillar rose behind her, then another in front. She smiled at Lin's new tactic. Sending one attack right after the other in an attempt to catch her off guard was inventive of him, but useless. She felt his vibrations and sent her own attack in that direction.

The small pillars that shot up behind Lin caught the back of his legs. His knees buckled and he sprawled on his back on the area floor. Toph brought up earthen shackles to bind his wrists and ankles to the ground. She strode up to him and placed a foot on his chest. "Not bad, but I win again."

Lin laughed. "Surprise, surprise. That makes it what now? Sixty-five to zero?"

"Sixty-seven," she corrected and released his bonds. She offered her hand to Lin.

He accepted it and stood up. "But who's counting, right?"

"Certainly not me." Toph brushed some excess dirt from her tunic. "Join me for some tea?"

Lin wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. "Sounds good."

Together they left the arena and walked through the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.

"Toph, we really have to talk about tomorrow."

Toph sighed. They'd managed to avoid discussing their parents' arrivals – and subsequent marriage plans – for the entire month they were in Ba Sing Se.

"Lin, please understand. It's really nothing personal. I just don't want to get married right now."

"Well, the ceremony wouldn't be for a year."

She jabbed him in the arm. "You know perfectly well what I mean."

Lin laughed. "I know, but can I offer an opinion?" Toph nodded. "Our parents are actually being quite reasonable. Hear me out," he said, cutting off Toph's unvoiced and inevitable objection. "They didn't have to give us a choice. They didn't have to give us a month before we made that choice, either. We can both say no and we'd go our separate ways. But who's to say that next time will be the same? Our parents could pick out someone we can't stand and let us have no say at all."

"So are saying you want to marry me, or that I'm just the lesser of two evils?"

"I'm saying that I would rather marry you – a friend – than a stranger I may end up hating"

Toph thought about it, and the more she did, the more sense it made.

"I'm not going to patronize you by saying that we may grow to love each other someday," he said. "I know there's someone else you've given your heart to.

Toph stopped mid-stride and stared, wide-eyed, in his direction. "How-"

"I can just tell. And no, I don't know who, and you don't have to tell me."

She regained some of her composure, but felt her face still hot from her blush. "What about you?"

He sighed. "There was someone, once, but she's gone now." He didn't elaborate further, and Toph could tell by his wistful tone he didn't really want to say anything else.

They stopped walking in front of the Jasmine Dragon. It was all happening so fast. It seemed like only yesterday she was standing in front of her parents, and now Toph had to make the decision.

She knew Lin was right. She didn't love him, but she didn't hate him either. Marrying him, while not exactly what she wanted, was better than marrying a stranger.

She knew her answer.

A sudden thought struck her, and she laughed. "My mother is sneaky."

"How's that?"

"Well, the engagement party and official announcement will be six months from now, right?"

"According to tradition, yes, but how does that make your mother sneaky?"

"Because my birthday is in six months, too. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one that came up with the 'trial month' idea so she could get the timing just right!" Lin said nothing, and Toph knew he still didn't understand. "My mother, the 'Queen of High Society,' has always wanted to play hostess to a huge party – something that all the other ladies would be jealous of. She wants to celebrate my birthday and our engagement at the same time so she can plan the biggest party the Earth Kingdom has ever seen!"

Lin stood in front of her and held her hands. "Our engagement party? Are you saying that you will marry me?"

Toph's laughter stopped abruptly. "I don't love you," she told him.

He chuckled. "I don't love you too."

She sighed. "Then by all means, let's get married."

She expected Lin to shake one of the hands he was holding, but instead surprised her by leaning down to her and, as if to seal the compromise, kissed her lips.

What surprised Toph more was that she kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: Toph, Toph, _Toph_! What are you thinking?**

Actually, Lin's not such a bad guy. And she doesn't know that the "obnoxious, oblivious, sarcasm-spouting warrior" is currently sans-girlfriend, but I really don't think it would make a difference to her at this point. After all, she does have her pride.  


**Sorry this took so long to post. March was a busy month. **

**Thanks as always to AkaArashi/Capt-BA. I salute you, My Captain!**


	5. Chapter Five: The Value of Pawns

**Chapter Five – The Value of Pawns**

"Sokka, you know they would have been here if they could have."

Sokka didn't bother replying. He just held his drink in his left hand and stared into it.

Zuko sighed next to him and finished the contents of his own glass. "Well, as fun as this is, I have to go back to the palace. I promised Mai I wouldn't stay out too much longer." He clapped Sokka on the back. "Happy Birthday, Buddy."

"Whatever," he grumbled without looking up. He watched Zuko leave the Dragon's Den out of the corner of his eye.

Sokka had been alone before, but this was the first time he felt truly lonely. Aang was off in the Southern Earth Kingdom, doing his Avatar thing. Katara was home in the Southern Water Tribe, visiting their dad and grandparents. And Toph –

He pushed Toph from his mind. It wouldn't do any good to think about his best friend again. She'd been gone for seven months now, and he hadn't heard anything from her. He'd long since gotten over the fact that she didn't want to see him anymore, but he still thought of her as his best friend. He always had, and he was sure he always would.

"Rough night?"

The voice pulled Sokka back to the tavern. He looked over his shoulder to see the doorman standing behind him, arms folded across his chest. "Not really," Sokka said, and returned his attention to the counter in front of him. If he hoped that the doorman would take the hint and leave him alone, he was disappointed. Instead, he sat in the chair next to Sokka and ordered a drink of his own. "Are you supposed to be drinking while you're working?"

The doorman shrugged. "Most days, I'd say no, but you looked like you could use the company." He looked up at the waitress who handed him a glass. "Thanks, Misa," he said to her and took a sip. "You sure you haven't had a rough night? You look like you've been trampled by badgermoles." He put the glass back on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sokka took another swig of his drink. The liquid burned his throat before landing like a stone in his stomach. He still wasn't sure why he insisted on drinking Flaming Dragons. All they did was end up giving him an enormous headache the next day.

"You know, you should take it easy with those. They have a nasty way of attacking you when you least expect it."

Sokka looked at his new companion, a bit startled that he seemed to be reading his mind. He dismissed it as coincidence and mumbled some kind of answer; he wasn't even sure what he said. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend to listen to the man sitting beside him. He just wanted to drink away the memories of everyone he loved leaving him.

"You really should go and find her."

Sokka looked at the doorman next to him. "I don't think I'm high up on the list of people that Suki wants to see right now."

He looked at Sokka, confused. "Suki?"

Sokka sighed and resigned himself to the fact that the guy wasn't going away. "Yeah, Suki. My old girlfriend? Remember her?"

"Yes, I do remember her." He shifted in his seat. "But actually, I was talking about the Lady Toph."

It was Sokka's turn to be confused. "Toph? Why would I go see her?"

"Well, she is your best friend. No matter what happened between the two of you, I assume you still miss her."

Sokka didn't answer. He stared into his glass again, suddenly losing the desire to drink its remaining contents. As much as he hoped she was still his best friend, the prospect seemed slim. Why else would she just leave without even saying goodbye?

"You know," the doorman continued, "I had a best friend once – a lot like the Lady Toph actually; a real spitfire. We did everything together. We got in trouble together, got _out_ of trouble together, fought, laughed, and cried together. We were everything to and for each other.

"There was one time that we got in a huge fight. Instead of sorting it out, like I should have done, I ran off to join the army. Three years I spent there, doing unspeakable things. I wanted so much to tell someone what was happening and what I was doing, but I was sure my friend didn't want to hear anything from me. I was miserable for those three long years, and it was all because I was too stubborn to simply talk."

"You know," Sokka countered, "it's a lot more complicated than a simple fight." His companion nodded. "I mean, we didn't even say anything to each other. And she's the one who ran off, not me!" Another nod. "Besides, I have this Shun guy to watch. No one else believes that he's trouble."

The moment he mentioned Shun, the doorman's eyes went wide and he turned a ghostly shade of white. "Did you say Shun?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"About thirty-five years old? Tall, dark brown hair, scar on his chin?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You know him?"

He shook his head. "I don't know him, but he's been in here a few times in the last couple months. Once with a woman and twice with two different men."

Sokka couldn't believe his luck. He'd been trying for months to get any kind of information, and now it was falling into his lap. "Do you know what they talked about? What they said? Did you recognize any of the people he was with?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I didn't get that close. All I know was I didn't like the look of that Shun character, so I made a point of at least knowing who he was. "

Sokka sighed and his shoulders slumped. To have come so close and have it snatched away from him was like a kick in the stomach.

Another idea struck him. "What's your name?"

The doorman seemed startled by the request, but recovered his composure. "Zhan, sir."

"Well, Zhan, could I ask you a favour?" Zhan nodded. "Could you send a message to me at the palace the absolute moment you see him again?"

Zhan stood up, placed his fist under his open hand, and bowed. "Yes, sir," he replied.

Sokka stood up and tossed a few coins on the counter to pay for both of their drinks. "This one's on me. I figure I owe you."

"What could you owe me for?"

"Well, Toph and I really caused a lot of problems for you when we came here, didn't we?"

Zhan shrugged. "No more than could be handled.

Sokka bent his head to face the floor, his eyes closed. "For what it's worth, Zhan, I'm sorry." He looked up again and held out his hand.

Zhan eyed him for a moment, then grasped his forearm. "It's worth a great deal. Apology accepted, Captain," he said.

"The name is Sokka." Zhan nodded in understanding and released his arm. "By the way, I'm curious. What ever happened with you and your friend? "

Zhan grinned. He looked to the back of the tavern where Misa was cleaning off one of the tables with a towel. She looked up at them both, and then flashed Zhan a sweet and almost shy smile before returning to her work.

"I married her."

*****

Sokka never expected to hear from Zhan so quickly. According to the message, Shun was at the Dragon's Den that moment, planning something.

He ran through the streets of the capital, dodging people without so much as an apology for knocking anyone out of the way. His mind was so focused on getting to the tavern, he never really saw anyone else in the street.

Zhan was waiting outside for him. "He's inside, in the back," he said. "I don't think he knows you're coming, but I wouldn't waste any time, Sir."

Sokka nodded and unsheathed his sword. "Stay out here," he ordered. "Where's Misa?"

"I made her go home when I saw Shun come in. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Zhan." Zhan stepped back as Sokka opened the tavern door.

True to Zhan's word, Shun was sitting in the rear of the room, close to the back door. He sat with two other men he recognized from the raid on the campsite. Their heads were nearly touching as they spoke.

Sokka walked to them and stood behind Shun. "I've had enough of this, Shun. We both know you're planning something. Just make it easier on both of us and give yourself up now."

Shun's back straightened. He looked at Sokka over his shoulder. "Those are pretty big words, boy, considering you don't have your muscle with you." He and his companions stood up and walked over to the back door. Sokka wanted so much to wipe the smirk off Shun's face as the other two walked outside. They re-entered a moment later, carrying a small, barefoot figure between them.

"Toph," Sokka breathed.

A smirk broke out on Shun's face. "That's right, boy. Now tell me, what are you going to do?" Shun grabbed her from them, holding her by her waist, feet off the floor. There was no metal in reach of her either. Sokka knew she was helpless. "Actually, I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to let us walk out of here, nice and easy, and I'll let her go. We have a deal?"

Sokka lowered his sword, finally letting it fall to the floor. He had no choice. He had to make sure Toph was safe. "Go," he said.

Shun backed up to the door and was past the threshold before he set Toph to the floor. He gave her a rough push into Sokka's arms before fleeing into the night.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," Toph said. "He ambushed me; I didn't even know what was happening –"

Sokka put his hand over her mouth, cutting her off. "It's okay, as long as you're safe now." He pulled her close to him. "I missed you so much."

"Oh, Captain?" Sokka looked back to the door. Shun was standing there, looking smug. "Just in case you had any thoughts about following me, here's a little goodbye present."

Before Sokka knew what was happening, there was a brilliant flash of blue light. He closed his eyes instinctively. When he opened them again, trails of smoke were emanating from two outstretched fingers.

He looked down at Toph. Her eyes were wide, and she opened her mouth to say something, but no noise came out. Instead her body went slack in his arms. She fell to the floor, her clothes burned off her back where Shun's lightning hit her.

Sokka knelt down with her, holding her close, rocking her tiny lifeless body back and forth. Shun was gone and getting farther away, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered in the world but the girl in his arms. "No," he whispered over and over again. His despair turned to anger and rage. He threw his head back to the ceiling and screamed.

"TOPH!"

Sokka sat up in bed, sweating and panting. It took several minutes to get his bearings. It was all only a dream. He was in his bed, in the Fire Nation Capital, and Toph wasn't here. She was still in Ba Sing Se. She was safe.

He clenched his hand around his right wrist and hugged it close to his body. His breathing began to slow as the memory of the nightmare faded.

He got out of bed and started getting dressed. Morning was still hours off, but Sokka knew he wasn't going to sleep anymore that night. It was the third time in a week he'd had the same nightmare. He was never fast enough or observant enough to get Toph out of the way, and it left him feeling weak, helpless and afraid. He wasn't even sure why a dream of all things was affecting him like this. After all, the rational part of his mind knew that Toph could take care of herself; no one would ever be able to sneak up on her. Still, he knew that he could never let anything like it happen in life – not when there was something he could do about it.

Sokka strapped his sword to his back and his boomerang to his waist, then went to the training arena to once again hone his skills.

*****

Yoshe always woke up early. It was something Shun had ingrained in her years ago, when he'd first decided to overthrow the traitor Zuko. He'd told her over and over again that sleeping was simply wasted time – time that could be spent on plans and skills. At the time, she resented waking up before dawn every day. It just wasn't normal.

However, after about a month, she knew Shun was right. Sleeping _was_ just time that could be spent doing more productive things. She was now used to getting less than three hours of rest each night. There were times that even he slept longer than her.

This was not one of those times. The other half of her bed was empty

The sun wouldn't rise for hours, but Yoshe got out of bed to begin her day. Shun's plans weren't going to wait forever. She walked down the hallway in silence.

Shun was sitting at the table in the kitchen, almost waiting for her. "Slept in?'

She shrugged. "Not really. I'm usually up by now, you know that." She reached for the teapot, pleased to find it still half full. "What about you? You're up early."

Shun turned to stare at her. "I am _not_ up early. I am always precisely on time."

She eyed him sceptically as she poured her tea. There was only one reason he would be up this early. "Then who are you meeting with?" she asked.

"Our inside man." He replied and returned his attention to his own teacup. "I need to get a message to Ozai."

"But so early? You usually meet much later." She sat at the table next to him.

"I think we're being watched more closely than before, and it's an important message."

Yoshe nodded her understanding. The need for Ozai was obvious. No one would follow Fire Lord Shun, but Fire Lord Ozai was a different matter. It made no difference that he couldn't bend any longer – there had been plenty of Fire Lords who couldn't bend, and they all had one thing in common.

They all had the most powerful firebender in the world as their right-hand man. Such would be the case again.

"Well," she sighed, sipping her tea. "Have a good meeting then."

Shun stood to leave. "You'll be here when I get back." It wasn't a question.

Yoshe tilted her head back and looked him in the eyes. His gaze was as cold and emotionless as ever. "Of course, My Lord." She managed a sly grin.

"Good," he said, and kissed her roughly. She revelled in it, as she always did, letting the raw, animalistic power wash over her and fill her with ecstasy. She pulled away with regret, the need for air overcoming her need for him. "I need my Fire Lady by my side," he whispered in her ear. He bit her lobe, sending another wave of pleasure coursing through her.

Without another word, Shun turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Yoshe alone, yearning for his return.

*****

"The time is almost here," Shun said. "Make sure he's ready."

Kenta nodded with almost too much enthusiasm. "I will, my lord."

"Then go. Tell him _exactly_ what I said. Leave nothing out." Kenta bowed one last time before hurrying back to the prison.

Shun sighed and shook his head. Kenta was loyal, but that was the only good thing about him. When all was said and done, he was still a coward. He only obeyed Shun because he was afraid of what would happen to his precious body if he didn't.

Shun could appreciate that kind of fear.

He walked back to the safe house, taking in all that had happened in the last eight months. Everything about his ultimate plan was falling into place. It would only be another month or so now. All of his pieces would be arranged perfectly, and he could begin the final assault. He could at last be rid of the traitor, and the real goal would be within his grasp.

There were only two real problems left: what to do with Ozai, and how to secure the throne for himself.

Ozai needed to take back the throne; that was undeniable. But after events had calmed, he would have to be disposed of, and a new Fire Lord would have to take his place.

Poison was surely an option. No chance of bloodying his hands then. But Ozai would be wary – he would be sure to have food and drink tasters.

He could always have someone else do the deed. The idea was intriguing. He had enough loyal followers who would certainly do it, then Shun could just throw them under the carriage, so to speak.

He chuckled under his breath at the thought. Intriguing indeed.

Shun would position himself as the loyal servant. When Ozai was finally dead, he would, with a heavy heart, take over leadership of the Fire Nation, and finally finish what the glorious Sozin began over a hundred years before.

And if he needed to ensure his place on that throne, Ozai _did_ have a daughter that was of marrying age.

Never once did he give a thought to Yoshe.

*****

"Rest easy, the time will soon be at hand."

Ozai sat in the corner of his cell. "And that was the whole message?"

"Of course, my king," Kenta replied. "I left nothing out."

He sat in silence, contemplating. Ozai was tired of waiting. "Go," he ordered.

Kenta left without a word.

Hurry up and wait, that was all he had to do. Hurry up and wait. He'd waited for years to have a way out. He'd waited months for Shun to come up with a time to get him out. And now he had to wait longer.

Ozai hated being so dependent on one person. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

But it was simply a means to an end.

So he would hurry up and wait. He would become the Phoenix King once more. When it was all over, e would chew up Shun and rid himself of the awful taste in his mouth.

And then he would spit him out.

* * *

**A/N: So, the plans are being laid out. Everything's going to come to a head in the next chapter!**

In case you couldn't guess, Zhan is my favourite OC in this story. His backstory is really tragic and sad. Maybe that's why I love writing him so much - I know so much about him.

And who didn't "Awww" when he told Sokka what happened in the end between him and his best friend? (That was my favourite part of the whole chapter).

I do apologise again for taking so long. I do hope to have chapter 6 up in a couple weeks, and the rest of it is pretty much written.

And yes, Sokka's an idiot (I know you're all thinking it!). Why doesn't he just go to Ba Sing Se? Especially after that nightmare?

Just relax. It's all good.

Thanks, as always, to my rockin' beta, AKA Arashi/Capt-BA.  



	6. Chapter Six: The Best Laid Plans

**Chapter Six – The Best Laid Plans**

One day could not contain the celebration of Zuko and Mai's first wedding anniversary. It wasn't just the Capital that wanted to celebrate – to Sokka, it looked like the entire Fire Nation was using it as an excuse for yet another party.

And yet again, he was assigned to security.

It was the first night of festivities, with six more to follow. So far, it was all pretty tame, but Sokka new the reality of the situation. Things start out fine, but by the last night of the gala, his holding cells would be full of inebriated and bloody partygoers.

Sokka walked through the central square of the city, watching for any disruptions. His hand stayed on the hilt of his sword, sheathed and strapped to his waist for the night, rather than his back. For that night, at least, everyone behaved themselves.

*****

On fourth night of the festival, Sokka had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. The air was too still, the night too quiet, despite the revelry going on around him.

Sokka always trusted his instincts, and he wasn't disappointed.

Just after sunset, he was on a regular patrol of the plaza square. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Piandao, obviously trying to get his attention without being noticed by anyone else.

They both made their way to a small alcove set back from the plaza, away from prying ears.

Sokka bowed to his master. "Do you have news?"

Piandao nodded in return. "More of a situation, really."

Sokka didn't need to be told who the "situation" revolved around. "Shun," he whispered.

"Indeed. We received word an hour ago from the Grand Lotus. Shun broke Azula out of her prison last week. She's in the city now, and I don't have to tell you who she's going after first."

Sokka's thoughts immediately went back to the final battle on the day of Sozin's Comet. Seeing Azula chained and broken was a disturbing image, and there were only two people she could blame it on.

Zuko and Katara.

And both were in the Capital City.

Without another word, Sokka spun on his heel and ran through the crowds, searching for his sister with desperation. He searched the entire plaza without finding her, so he made his way toward the palace. Hopefully she was there, surrounded by guards with Aang and Zuko with her.

He ran into the courtyard and saw her. Katara was talking to Mai and Zuko, her arm linked with Aang's. Sokka strode to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Sokka?" she asked, smiling. "Are you okay?"

He didn't let her go. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Katara's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

He took a step back from her and looked at his friends gathered there. With a heavy sigh, he told them the situation with Azula. He watched as the colour drained from their faces. Aang put a protective arm around Katara's shoulders, and Mai moved a little closer to Zuko.

When Sokka was finished, Aang was the first to speak. "Well, as long as we are all here, we're all safe," he said. "We all just have to stay together until Azula and this Shun guy are found."

"Is there room for me in this party?"

They all turned to the speaker. Sokka couldn't believe his eyes. Could it really be? After so long?

"Toph!" Katara ran to hug her friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come?"

"I never could say no to a good party," she said and jabbed Katara in the arm. "Besides, I thought you guys could use a little help."

Sokka wanted more than anything to run to his friend and hold her and never let her go.

Azula chose that moment to enter the courtyard.

Suddenly, Sokka and his friends were alone. He pulled his sword and boomerang from their sheaths, Mai had a stiletto in her hand, and everyone else took up bending stances. Azula was surrounded.

Toph made the first move, encasing the fallen princess's feet in the ground below.

Azula tried to move, but was stuck. Zuko took a step forward. "Give up quietly, Azula," he said. "We don't want to hurt you."

She looked at the group encircling her. With a sigh, she raised her arms. "I know when I'm beaten," she said. "You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Sokka had a horrible feeling of déjà vu. Somehow, he knew what was going to happen next.

Azula raised two fingers toward Toph. Sokka dove to try to get her out of the way, but he knew he was going to be too late. A cold, blue light filled his vision.

Sokka woke with a start. He sat up in his bed, willing his heartbeat and breathing to slow down. "It was only a dream," he told himself. "Toph is in Ba Sing Se, she's safe." It had become a familiar speech for him. He repeated it over and over again until he calmed down.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. The nightmares were continuing to get worse and were happening more often. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in two months.

He shook the last remnants of the dream from his head and stood up, grabbing a nearby tunic. It was time to do something about it.

*****

Sokka pounded of the door of Zuko's private study. It may have been a bit early in the morning to have a meeting, but he'd looked everywhere else; Zuko had to be in there.

He was about to beat on the door again when it was flung open by the Fire Lord. "This had better be good, Sokka. I'm meeting with the Ambassador." Sokka looked over Zuko's shoulder to see the Earth kingdom Ambassador seated in a chair, looking only a little upset by the interruption.

Sokka pulled Zuko into the hallway. "I have to go," he said.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Okay, I'll bite. Where do you have to go, and when?"

"To Ba Sing Se, and I have to go now."

Zuko just looked at him. "Well, it's about time," he finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Toph's been gone for almost nine months now, and you haven't even tried to visit her. Have you even sent a letter?"

"And how exactly would she read a letter?"

"She lives next to my uncle. Unless you don't trust him?"

Sokka cleared his throat. "Of course I do. It's just..." He trailed off. How could he explain what had happened between himself and Toph when he wasn't even sure himself?

Zuko held up his hands. "No, don't try to explain. It's obviously between you and her, and I'm not getting in the middle."

"So, does that mean I can go?" Sokka tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Sokka, technically you're not a Fire Nation citizen. You're a volunteer in the army; you just have the added perk of getting paid. You can come and go as you please." Zuko looked him in the eye with a slightly pained expression. "That being said, I would like to request that you stay through the end of the celebration. I don't trust anyone else the way I trust you."

Sokka wanted to protest, but found that he couldn't. He couldn't say no to one of his best friends asking for his help. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I suppose another few days won't hurt. I'll leave the day after the festival."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks Sokka."

Sokka flipped his hand. "After all, it's been almost nine months. What could possibly happen in three days that would make a difference?"

*****

Shun walked into the safe house, grinning from ear to ear. Yoshe smiled back at him. "You look like the cat owl that just ate the sparrowkeet. What's happening?"

"Our futures are happening," he said. He spread his arms out wide. "By this time tomorrow, the Fire Nation will be ours."

Her smile vanished. "Now?" Yoshe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "As in we're attacking tonight?" This wouldn't end well. "Why now?"

"Everyone is in place. The time to strike is tonight."

Yoshe shook her head. There couldn't be a worse time to do this. The city was full of people to celebrate Zuko and Mai's anniversary. Shun would never be able to get him alone.

"There are too many people here now. Even the Avatar is in the city." She took his hands in hers. "Tonight is the last night of the celebration," she reasoned. She placed a small kiss on his lips. "Just wait a week. We've waited almost a year for this, what're a few more days?"

Shun sighed. "Perhaps you are right," he said.

She threw her arms around his neck with relief. "Thank you, Shun," she whispered into his ear.

Shun pulled away from her and picked up his jacket and sword. "I'd better let everyone know the change in plans." He turned back to her. "Yoshe?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

She never felt the sword enter her abdomen. She just knew that somehow it was suddenly there. She looked down to see the gleaming blade protruding from her stomach, Shun's hand on the hilt. A few trails of red ran down it. It would almost be beautiful, if it weren't coming from her own body.

She looked at Shun, wanting to ask why. Only a weak cry escaped her throat.

He glared back at her. "You will _never_ question me again."

Shun jerked the sword out in one rough movement. It seemed to be the only thing holding her up, because she immediately fell to her knees. Her hands went to the wound, trying in vain to somehow keep her life's blood in her.

Light flashed at the edge of her vision. The sight of Shun staring down at her was the last thing she saw as her strength finally gave out. She slumped to the floor, darkness taking her.

*****

Shun wiped his blade on a clean piece of Yoshe's tunic. Leaving it would only cause rust.

It was a shame to lose Yoshe, but better now while they still lived in relative obscurity. If she suddenly vanished after he had risen to power, it could have been disastrous for him.

And she had signed all her finances over to him, just in case of such an eventuality.

He gave Yoshe's body a small kick, just to make sure that she was, in fact, dead.

Satisfied, he strode out into the night, ready to meet his destiny.

*****

More than anything, Sokka just wanted the night to be over. He had already booked passage to the Earth Kingdom on the first ship to leave in the morning. He wasn't sure if he was excited about the trip, or terrified. Either way, he was still leaving in the morning.

"Captain Sokka!"

Sokka turned to the direction of the voice. Zhan was running to him at full speed. He almost crashed right into him, but Zhan managed to stop, albeit somewhat ungracefully.

"What is it Zhan?"

Zhan bent over, panting, resting his hands on his knees. "It's...Shun..." he said between haggard breaths. "I just saw him...headed to the palace..."

Sokka's eyes widened in alarm. "It's happening," he whispered. He returned his attention to Zhan. "Did you see anyone else with him?"

He nodded. His breathing had slowed and he straightened himself. "I estimated about thirty people with him, but there are probably more."

Sokka cursed. Thirty was more than he could hope to take on. The only thing to do was to gather as many people he could and make a stand at the palace. "Zhan, you're a firebender, right?" He nodded. "I know it's asking a lot of you, but I need your help."

Zhan nodded once more and stood to attention. "I am still an army man, sir. I place myself under your command."

"Good," Sokka replied, and clapped him on the shoulder. "I need you to gather as many troops as you can find. Soldiers, security, even any of your old army buddies. Anyone you think could be helpful." He unsheathed his sword and used it to point to the palace. "Get everyone you can to the palace, and quickly. Shun can't be allowed to reach Zuko."

Zhan bowed. "Understood, sir," he said, and without another word, turned and made his way to the plaza, looking for anyone who could help.

Sokka preferred a more direct approach.

He grabbed a lantern from the plaza and ran to an alleyway not far from the square. He stared at the wall in front of him, and then glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied he was alone, he pushed on a brick at eye level. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, slowly, the whole wall began to move. A crack opened, just big enough for him to pass through. Sokka stepped inside the wall and into the passage.

Once inside, he pulled the lever on the wall, closing the wall behind him. He held the lantern up to illuminate the way. Zuko thought that building the secret passage to the palace had been a waste of time, but at that moment, Sokka was glad that he hadn't listened to the Fire Lord. It had taken Toph a month to carve out the tunnel, and Sokka another month to create the levers that opened and closed the entrances.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity but in reality was more like a few minutes, he'd reached the end of the tunnel. Pulling a final lever, the wall he was facing opened, and he found himself in Zuko's study.

He wasn't alone.

"Sokka, what's going on?"

He sighed in relief. "Mai, thank the spirits." He listened and heard shouting getting closer to them. Shun must have gotten inside the palace. He hoped Zhan was close behind. "There's too much to tell, but I need your help. Let's just say we have to take out the bad guys."

Mai nodded her understanding. In a flash, she had two stilettos in each hand and was making her way to the main door of the study.

There was a shout outside the door, followed by a loud, hot blast as the door was blown off its hinges. Sokka raised an arm to protect his head and looked to Mai, expecting her to be ready to take out whoever had destroyed the door. Instead, he saw her hunched over slightly, unhurt, but both arms curled protectively around her abdomen.

"Oh, sweet Spirits," he said, and hurried to place himself between the Fire Lady and the intruder.

Sure enough, the rebel came through the smouldering remains of the door, sword in hand, ready to attack.

Sokka took advantage of the smoke cover. He raised his arm and smashed his elbow into the firbender's face. He fell without a sound.

Sokka grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her to the secret passage. "You need to go, now," he told her.

She pulled her hand away. "No, I don't. I can fight as well as anyone else, you know."

He rubbed his forehead with his free hand. He didn't have time for this. "Look, Mai, I know you can fight, but you have to go this time."

"Why?" She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Because," he explained, leaning close to her, "if anything happens to either one of you, Zuko will kill me."

If it was possible for Mai to grow any paler, she would have. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth opened, as if to deny what he'd just said. Instead, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She knew Sokka was right.

"This passage comes out near the plaza," he explained. He handed her the lantern he discarded earlier. "Stay hidden, and stay safe." Mai nodded, took the lantern, and headed into the tunnel. Sokka pulled a sconce on the wall, shutting the door.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Sokka's back stiffened at the voice. He knew very well who was speaking.

He turned slowly. He wouldn't give the satisfaction of showing anything but contempt. "Shun."

"I was hoping to find the traitor, but you'll do." Shun raised his sword and charged.

Sokka barely had time to block the attack with his own sword. The ricochet reverberated down his arm. He pushed Shun back and took up a defensive stance.

"Not so tough without your little earthbender, are you?"

Sokka knew mocking when he heard it. He just smiled at Shun. He'd been taunted by the best; Shun was a poor comparison. "That 'little earthbender' and I managed to take out how many of your men?" He went in for a quick attack, but was blocked.

"Do you really think you could have taken anyone out had I not let you?" Shun attacked again, but quicker this time. Sokka wasn't going to admit that Shun was getting the better of him, but he was a better swordsman than he'd given him credit for.

"Isn't that convenient? And where are they all now?" Shun's eyes narrowed. "You're here alone, and the Avatar is out there." Sokka pointed to the window. "Not only the Avatar, but some of the best benders and warriors in the world. Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"I don't need to get the Avatar yet," he explained. "All I have to do is kill you and that imposter who dares call himself 'Fire Lord.' His grief will do him in, and then killing him will be easy"

Sokka laughed. "Then you obviously don't know Aang very well. He won't grieve, he'll get angry. And you won't like him when he's angry." He thought for a moment. "You really do need to do your research, you know. You'll get my sister pretty angry as well, and that's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." He glanced at Shun. "I may wish it on you, though."

Shun yelled, a guttural sound that came from deep in his throat. Before Sokka was sure what was happening, a ball of fire formed in Shun's fist and sped toward him.

He managed to duck behind Zuko's desk in time for the flames to fly harmlessly over his head. "So," he said under his breath, "I was right. You are a firebender."

He heard footfalls getting closer to him. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Sokka held his sword close to him, ready to jump at the last possible moment.

He saw a foot to his left, and chose that moment to attack. He went at Shun with everything he had. Every technique, every form, every offensive move he'd ever learned was thrown at his opponent. He even made up a few on the spot.

Shun countered every one.

Frustrated, Sokka swung his right arm back in a large arc, preparing to bring his blade down near Shun's neck. What he didn't expect was the searing pain he suddenly felt on his left forearm. He looked down to see his tunic on fire.

It was the distraction Shun was waiting for. With Sokka's attention on his burning arm, he knocked the sword out of his hand. All he could do was watch as Shun crouched low and swept Sokka's legs out from under him.

He landed with a hard thud. His sword was out of reach, Shun's blade hovered just inches from his neck. "Well, well. Isn't this a switch?"

Sokka backed up as far as he could. He leaned back against a wall. "What are you waiting for, Shun?" He raised his head, exposing his throat. "Do it, if you think you're man enough."

Shun grinned at him. "If you insist." He pulled his sword back and plunged it at Sokka with all of his strength.

He saw the blade coming toward him, aimed directly for his heart. At the last possible moment, he shifted slightly to the right.

Sokka felt a pressure in his left shoulder as Shun's sword sank into it. Surprisingly, he felt no pain, but numbness had fallen over him. He couldn't move any part of his body. He felt like his head was stuck in a cloud.

Shun may have been surprised by the turn of events, but it didn't faze him in the slightest. His hand still on his sword embedded in Sokka, he leaned in so their noses were almost touching. "Does that hurt, boy?" he asked. Sokka just stared at him. "Well, if you think you're in pain now, just imagine what I'm going to do to that pretty little earthbending muscle of yours."

Suddenly, Sokka's mind cleared. His sword was several feet away, but he wasn't without a weapon. Time seemed to slow as he flicked a latch on the inside of his right gauntlet with his middle two fingers. The knife hidden inside sprung into his hand. Before he had fully curled his fingers around the hilt, he plunged the small blade into Shun's heart.

The look on Shun's face was worth any pain Sokka was feeling. First disbelief, then surprise, and finally shock all washed over his features. Sokka gritted his teeth. "You. Won't. Touch. Her." The words were all separate and distinct, spoken directly to Shun's face. With one full twist of his wrist, he pulled the knife out of Shun and kicked him away.

Shun pressed a hand to his chest briefly and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He collapsed by Sokka's feet. He was dead before his head hit the floor.

Sokka looked down to the small space knife in his hand and laughed, despite the sword still buried in his shoulder. Toph had come to the rescue after all.

He leaned back against the wall and waited for death to take him as well.

* * *

**A/N: What's this? Less than two weeks between updates? What's the world coming to?**

**Lots happened this time, huh? As delicious and evil as Shun is (you just _had_ to kill Yoshe, didn't you?), who didn't give a little cheer when Sokka did him in?**

**Sorry to leave Sokka dying on the floor like that. (Walk it off, Sokka! It's only a flesh wound!)**

**Go Zuko and Mai for the Maiko spawnies!**

**And because sometimes I feel like I have to be as subtle as a sledgehammer, I'll explain one thing:**

**Who remembers Sokka grabbing at his wrist all the time? Well, way back in Chapter Two, Sokka showed Mai the knife. She helped him design a special gauntlet that would hold the space knife and keep it hidden, but be able to use with a very small movement.**

**So every time he clutched his wrist, he was clutching Toph's bracelet/knife.**

**Thanks again to AKA Arashi/Capt-Ba for the beta, and to thephoebster for keeping me motivated on this chapter.**

**Savage!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Healing and Pain

Chapter Seven – Healing and Pain

Zuko ran through the halls of the palace, thinking only of Mai. He knew she could take care of herself, but he would still feel better if he could be with her and see for himself that she was safe.

He rounded a corner and found two firebenders battling each other. Neither was wearing a guards' uniform, so he was unsure of whom to assist. The larger of the two sent a fire blast with his fist at the smaller man. The smaller one dodged the blast, yet he could not avoid the other man's fist. His chin absorbed the entire force of the impact, and he was unconscious before he hit the ground. Zuko was ready to defend himself against the victor, but eased when the man saluted him and bowed.

"Lieutenant Zhan, at your service, My Lord," he said.

Zuko nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant," he answered.

Zhan looked over the Fire Lord's shoulder at a commotion behind him. "Go, My Lord," he said. "I can take care of this." Without waiting for an answer, he ran down the hall.

Zuko watched him go for a moment before returning to his own search. He ran into his study, the last place he knew Mai was.

At first glance the room was empty. He was about to leave when the stench of fresh blood reached him. He looked back into the room, and saw two pairs of feet under his desk.

Praying to every spirit he could think of that it wasn't Mai, he walked around the furniture. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief when he saw two men, one on the floor, the other sitting against the wall. The one on the floor was very obviously dead, his unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. He looked familiar, but all thoughts of his identity were lost when he looked at the face of the other man.

Sokka was slumped against the wall with a sword impaling his shoulder, a small trickle of blood running down his chest.

Afraid of what he might find, Zuko bent over his friend. He placed two fingers on his neck, looking for a pulse.

"Hey Zuko."

Zuko was startled by the voice. It was so thin and raspy, it didn't even sound like Sokka. "You're alive."

Sokka looked at him from under half-lidded eyes. "Am I? Oh good."

He didn't want to sound unconcerned, but he had to ask. "Have you seen Mai?

Sokka gave a weak nod. "She went down the passage. She's fine. Nice going by the way."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means congrats, buddy!"

Now he was completely lost. "Sokka, I think you may be delusional. I'm going to find Katara and –"

He was cut off by Sokka's laughter. "You don't know yet, do you?" He laughed even harder. "That's just perfect!" He laughed more, until it turned into a coughing fit.

Zuko wanted to pat his shoulder, even hug him, but was afraid of hurting him any further. "I'll find your sister and Aang," he said. "Hang in there, I'll be right back."

"No problem! I'm not going anywhere!" He tried to wave with his good arm, but only managed to raise a couple of his fingers.

Zuko ran through the halls again with a different purpose but the same desperation. Mai was fine, but Sokka was dying.

He could hear the fight ending around him. The shouts were getting quieter, the sounds of battle lessening. The handful of rebels were well-trained and organized, but they were no match for Zuko and his guards, let alone the Avatar.

He rounded a corner and uttered a small prayer of thanks when he ran right into Aang.

"Where's Katara?"

Aang pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Right behind me. Why?"

"I need you both now." He turned and started back to his study. "Sokka's hurt."

Katara suddenly materialised at his side. "How badly?"

He glanced at her, but couldn't meet her eyes . "It's bad," was all he said.

They arrived at the study together. Katara pushed herself ahead of all of them and ran to her brother's side.

Sokka looked at his sister and smiled. "Hey Katara. What's going on?" If Zuko didn't know any better, he'd say that he sounded drunk.

Katara tried to return the smile, but failed. "What happened to you?"

"Not sure," he said. "But I can't really move right now. Maybe later..."

Aang and Zuko kneeled around the fallen warrior. "What do you need?" Aang asked.

She looked to both of them. "For starters, more space. I can't do anything squeezed in like this."

With a single blast of airbending, Aang sent the desk halfway across the room. Zuko kicked away the body next to them. Katara pulled Sokka away from the wall to better inspect the impalement, trying not to make the injury any worse. It was then that Zuko first noticed the small black knife in Sokka's hand. He tried to pull it free, but Sokka's fingers just curled tighter around the hilt.

"No," he said between clenched teeth. "Don't touch it."

Zuko let go immediately. "Okay Sokka, whatever you want."

"We have to get the sword out and stop the bleeding at the same time," Katara said, mostly to herself. In an instant, her attitude shifted from concerned sister to healer. "Zuko, hold him." Her eyes were cold and bore straight into Zuko's own. "If he moves, I'll kill you." He considered Sokka and his position, and figured that there was only one way he could think of to hold him so he couldn't move. He sat behind Sokka, wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his chest, pinning the warrior's arms to his body.

"Zuko!" he said with a playful grin. "I like you and all, but shouldn't you at least take me out to dinner first?"

Zuko laughed despite himself. "Just keep joking, Sokka," he said, "and everything will be fine."

Katara took a deep breath. "Ready Aang?" she asked.

Zuko looked up at Aang. His hands were wrapped around the hilt of the sword, ready to draw it out. His arms were steady, but his brow betrayed his nervousness. The Fire Lord couldn't blame him. "Ready," he said.

The water from Katara's canteen wrapped around her hands was already glowing. She brought them to Sokka's back, where the point of the sword was protruding. "Nice and slow, Aang," she said. "And once it's out, I need you to heal from the front, okay?" Aang nodded. She looked over to Zuko. "You ready?" Zuko only nodded as he grabbed Sokka tighter.

"Now, Aang."

Aang took a deep breath and started pulling the sword out.

Sokka screamed.

It was like no sound Zuko had ever heard before. It was a howl of agony and anguish that made even Zuko feel his pain. Sokka squirmed under his grasp, but he held firm and made sure that he didn't move his shoulder.

A moment later, there was silence, and Sokka's body went slack in his arms. For a brief moment, Zuko was afraid that he was dead, but the gentle rising and falling of Sokka's chest calmed him somewhat. "He's passed out," he announced.

"Don't let go!" Katara ordered. Even if Zuko had thought about doing so, the tone of her voice would have changed his mind. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead as she worked on Sokka's wound. Aang inched out the sword, Katara's healing water right behind it, repairing what damage she could before he could bleed to death.

After what seemed to Zuko to be an eternity, Aang pulled the sword free. He flung in across the room without regard for where it would land. He bent over Sokka's chest and bent his own supply of water from the canteen. His hands glowed identical to Katara's as he tried desperately to heal as well. They worked in silence, both knowing what the other needed to do.

The water was absorbed into Sokka's body, and Katara leaned back with a sigh. She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. "That's about all I can do for now," she said. Aang nodded in agreement. She placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You can let go, Zuko. I think he's going to be okay."

Zuko eased his grip, but didn't let go. "He can stay in my room for now," he offered. "It's only across the hall, and I assume you don't want to move him any more than necessary."

Katara nodded her agreement. "The less he moves, the better." She stood up with Aang's help. "Can you two carry him?"

Zuko finally released his grip as Aang bent over Sokka. They each took hold of his limp form and carried him to Zuko's apartments. Katara opened the door for them and they placed him on the bed. She began to remove his tunic, looking for any other injuries that needed healing. She winced as she noticed a burn on his left arm, but returned her attention to his shoulder.

"Zuko, I need more water. Lots of it."

"Of course," he answered.

"I also need towels, bandages, anything you have to wrap up these injuries."

He made a mental list. "Anything else that you need?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes," she finally answered. "I need the fastest hawk you have that can get to your uncle. She needs to know about this."

There was no mistaking who she was talking about.

A tear made its way down Katara's cheek. Now that the fight was over and Sokka was out of eminent danger, she allowed herself to feel what _could_ have happened. Aang put his arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder.

Zuko himself felt the adrenaline start to wear off, and he felt so very tired. He resisted the urge to fall into the nearest chair and never get up. Instead, he left the room without a sound to get the things Katara asked for.

He walked as fast as he could in the direction of the aviary. All he wanted was to get this done so he could go find Mai. With all that had happened to Sokka, he'd almost forgotten all about her. Forgetting their anniversary was one thing, but forgetting _her_ on their anniversary was something else entirely.

"Zuko!"

The shout came from behind him. He turned around in time to see Mai running to him. He caught her in his arms, determined to never let her go again.

Lieutenant Zhan came up to him and bowed. "I thought it best to escort the Lady Mai to you," he said.

Zuko released Mai from his embrace, but kept an arm curled around her shoulders. "Thank you Lieutenant," he said.

"The guards have said they managed to capture one of the attackers," the Lieutenant reported. "His name is Kenta and he works at the prison. Turns out he doesn't like pain, so he's determined to tell the entire plot to anyone who will listen." The grin on Zhan's face was wicked. Zuko was glad he was on their side. Something told him that the Lieutenant would make a formidable enemy.

Zuko nodded his satisfaction. "Would you report this to Warden Ming, please? I'll let her deal with his punishment." Zhan saluted and bowed before turning back the way he came.

Zuko looked down at his wife, who in turn looked back to him. Without warning, their lips crashed into each others'; all the tension and anxiety they had felt vanished as though it was never there. Mai wrapped both of her arms around Zuko's waist. They stood there in the hallway, oblivious to anything around them.

They broke away from each other when they both needed to breathe. He bent down to her, touching his forehead to hers. "I have a few things to do, then we'll go to the guest apartment, okay?"

Mai pulled back. "Guest apartment? Why?"

"It's a long story. Walk with me, and I'll tell you." He held her hand, fingers interlaced, and started again toward the aviary.

Mai stayed rooted to the spot. "Before that, there's something I think you should know." Zuko turned back to her.

When she finished speaking, Zuko stood dazed, unable to remove the grin from his lips.

*****

Warden Ming liked her job. She was proud to serve Fire Lord Zuko; he reminded her of his uncle.

She carried the food tray up to the highest level of the prison. She would have usually given the job to someone else, but this was a special delivery, and there was nothing she liked more than to make things special.

Arriving at the cell, she knelt and placed the tray on the ground. "Good evening, Ozai," she said.

Ozai made no move toward it.

Ming shrugged. "I just thought you should know that Kenta won't be working here anymore. Turns out he was planning some major coup with the prisoner that used to reside next to you." Ozai's eyebrow arched when she mentioned Shun. It was all the confirmation she needed. "Yep. Kenta was captured a few hours ago. Told us the whole plan."

Ozai started breathing heavier. Ming knew she shouldn't have been enjoying this, but she really couldn't help herself.

"And speaking of that prisoner...Shun I think his name was." She paused a moment, just for effect. "Turns out that Captain Sokka killed him." Ozai flinched at that.

She kicked the food tray into the cell. "I do so hope you enjoy your dinner." She turned on her heel and started to walk away. "And as it's your son's anniversary, and therefore a special occasion, I've snuck in an extra bowl of rice."

Ming was out in the corridor when Ozai's frustrated howl erupted from his throat.

She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter.

*****

Iroh sat in the room at the back of his teashop that served as his bedroom. He read the letter for a third time, but nothing was going to change the words on the page. He felt a stab of guilt at not going to the capital for his nephew's anniversary. If he hadn't been ill the week before the celebration, surely he would have gone, and the nightmare that had unfolded might have been averted.

He stood with a sigh. There was nothing to do but to tell Toph. It was the middle of the night, but it didn't matter. He would have to wake her up for this.

The short walk from his teashop to her apartment took longer than usual. He shook his head as he walked. No amount of stalling was going to make this any easier. It was obvious to him how she felt about the Water Tribe Warrior, despite the fact she'd agreed to marry Lin. What he didn't know was how she would take the news that he'd almost been killed, and was, in all likelihood, still very close to death.

Iroh knocked on her door, hoping he was loud enough to be heard. He listened, but heard nothing from the rooms within. He knocked again, louder and longer this time. Listening again, he heard a faint curse from the other side of the door. A lock clicked, and Toph slid open the door. Her hair was wild, her clothes wrinkled and dishevelled from sleep.

"This had better be good, Old Man," she warned.

He put a hand on her shoulder. It was no good leading up to it; she'd know he was trying to buy time. Best to just come right out and say it. "Something has happened, Toph."

Ten minutes later, Toph was dressed, packed, and running through the streets of Ba Sing Se, desperate to get to the docks and onto a ship.

Iroh could only shake his head. He sent a silent prayer of sympathy to the unlucky sailors Toph was going to wake up, probably in the most violent way possible.

*****

Toph sped through the streets of the Fire Nation Capital, grateful that it was still early in the morning. There were few people around to get in her way.

She found the entrance to the passageway that she and Sokka had made. Sokka had designed the tunnel as an escape route from the palace and Toph had dug it out. Zuko wasn't convinced of the necessity, but at that moment, Toph was glad to have it. She could get into the palace unseen, and, with any luck, she'd avoid everyone inside as well.

As she emerged from the passage and entered Zuko's private office, she was grateful that Zuko wasn't in it. Anything to get to Sokka with as little explanation as possible.

Toph left and crossed the hallway to Zuko's apartments. With a small sigh, she opened the door, snuck in, and closed the door behind her. Walking in silence, she went to the Fire Lord's bedroom, and to Sokka's side.

For a long time, Toph just stood there, head bent towards him. She could feel his shallow breathing.

She finally sat in the chair next to the bed. Obviously it had been left there for Katara and her healing sessions. Toph took his hand in hers. She felt his heartbeat, so light and erratic. She suddenly had the urge to run back to Ba Sing Se as fast as she could. There was nothing she could do for him, she wasn't a healer, and she wasn't his wife or girlfriend or anyone significant. She was just Toph, and she always would be.

"What did you do to yourself?" she asked him. She didn't think he'd be able to hear her, but she felt like talking to him anyway. "Why didn't you just get out of the way? Why didn't you duck?" Worry had somehow given way to anger. "Why did you let this happen?"

"Toph? Is that you?"

Toph wiped the tears from her cheeks and turned to the voice behind her. "Oh, hi Katara," she said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I gathered as much from your yelling." She placed a stack of towels on the floor then checked Sokka's condition.

"Is he going to be okay?" Toph could have kicked herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She didn't care about Sokka anymore. Not enough to cry about him anyway.

"It'll be a few days more before he wakes up, I think. He has a fever, and I'm afraid the wound may have gotten infected." She rose from Sokka's prone form. "But overall, yes. He's going to be fine." Toph nodded in response, afraid that if she spoke, she'd start crying again. "You know, he's been asking for you."

Toph turned her head to her friend. She couldn't have heard that right. "What?" she whispered.

"He's been asking for you," Katara repeated. "In his sleep, he's been saying your name over and over again."

Toph turned back to Sokka. It wasn't possible. After all the time they spent apart, he didn't – he _couldn't_ – want to see her.

"Well," she said, sighing, "I really only came to make sure he was going to be okay." She stood up and started to leave the room. "I have to get back home."

Katara caught her wrist before she could get away. "That's it?" She sounded almost shocked. "You're not even going to see him?"

"I can't _see_ him, Katara. Remember?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Toph." She took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not going to pretend to know what happened between the two of you. Frankly, right now I don't care. All I know is I've spent the last three days trying to save my brother's life. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. All I want is for him to get better, and if that means he has to see you, then damn it Toph, you are staying here!" Her hand was shaking where she was gripping Toph's wrist.

For her part, Toph was surprised at Katara's reaction. Sure, Katara was someone you didn't want mad at you, but this was more than that.

"Okay, Katara," she said with a sigh. "I'll stay, but only for a couple days. I do have to get back to Ba Sing Se at some point. I did kind of leave without any kind of warning, and I'm sure His High and Mightiness isn't too pleased with me."

Katara let go of her wrist with a small laugh. "Since when do you care what people think of you?"

Toph answered with a little grunt. "I _don't_ care. It's just a job."

"Okay, Toph." She turned to leave. "I'm going to get a couple hours sleep. Will you get me if he wakes up? I'm in the next room on the right."

"You got it sweetness. One wake up call."

Without warning, Katara pulled Toph into a hug. "Thank you for coming, Toph." She let go, but held on to Toph's shoulders. "He's missed you."

Toph shrugged. "He's my best friend," was all she said.

It was the only explanation she could give.

*****

Sokka ran through the fog, searching. His voice was hoarse from screaming her name. All he needed was for her to respond, say something, _anything_, so he could find her. He didn't even know where he was, but he knew she was close and he had to keep searching for her.

"Sokka?"

He stopped in his tracks.

He heard the voice, but didn't know where it came from. There was no direction in the fog.

"Where are you?" he yelled.

"Can you hear me, Sokka?"

In front of him, a tiny light glowed in the distance. He started running again. He wanted to answer the voice, but he didn't know what to say. All he knew was he had to get to that light...

*****

Toph held on to Sokka's hand and felt his heartbeat begin to increase. She didn't dare hope that he was finally waking.

His groan told her that he was coming to.

"Sokka? Are you awake?"

He stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat. "Toph?" he asked. He was shocked by how weak his voice sounded. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, relieved that he was conscious. "I thought I'd lost you."

Sokka took a deep breath, and perhaps tried to speak, but instead a coughing fit racked his body. Toph reached for a glass she knew was on the table beside her and poured a little of the water into his mouth. She felt him nod and replaced the glass. "Better?" she asked.

He sighed as he leaned back on the bed. "Yeah, I feel like I've been trampled by Appa now rather than a herd of komodo rhino."

Toph laughed despite herself. There was nothing funny about the situation, but Sokka would always have his sense of humour, warped though it was. "So, tell me Boomerang Boy. What happened? I've heard Katara's sugar-coated version of events, but I want to hear it from you."

"It was Shun."

She thought for a moment. That name sounded familiar. "Wait a minute. Isn't Shun that weak old guy from the raid on my birthday?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"But he was such a weenie! What happened?"

Sokka shrugged. "He wasn't such a weakling after all. He was a firebender and an expert swordsman."

Her voice fell to a whisper. "Did you kill him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good."

A comfortable silence passed between them. At that moment, Toph knew she could spend an eternity in silence, as long as Sokka was alive and with her.

She shook the thought from her head. She had just spent the last months apart from him, and missed him. That was all there was to it. He and Suki were probably engaged by now.

"Toph, I-"

"Sokka-"

They both laughed as they spoke over each other. "You first," Sokka insisted.

Toph took a deep breath. "I have to go back to Ba Sing Se tomorrow." Why did it hurt so much to say that?

"No rest for the mighty General Toph Bei Fong, huh?"

Toph snickered under her breath. No matter how bad she felt or what kind of mood she was in, Sokka would always be able to make her smile. "Nope. Don't know how anyone gets along without me!"

Sokka's hand squeezed hers a little tighter. No one else would have noticed; the change was almost imperceptible. "Do you really have to go so soon?"

Toph marvelled at him. After everything, after her birthday all those months ago, he really did care about her. And despite all she'd told herself about moving on and letting go, she cared for him so much more. "Yeah, I do," she answered. "Besides, you have to get better. I expect you at my party and in top condition."

"Oh yeah. Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

Toph nodded. "My parents are hosting it this year, so I'll be in Gaoling."

"Your parents? Why?"

"Well, it's a little more than just a birthday party." She wondered why it was so hard to say it to him. She'd told dozens of people about her fiancé. So why did it feel like telling Sokka would be the worst thing she could do?

She took a deep breath. "It's also my engagement party. I'm getting married a few months after it."

"Oh."

Toph blinked. What else had she expected? It wasn't like Sokka was going to forbid her marriage to someone else. "Look, Katara wanted me to get her if you woke up. If she finds out you've been awake all this time, I'm in for the lecture of a lifetime." She stood and crossed the room to the door. "If I don't get back up here for another visit, I'll see you at my party, right?"

"No."

She was taken aback. "What?"

"You won't see anyone, will you?"

Toph laughed out loud. "You'll never change, will you?"

"Nope, not me."

She hoped he never would.

*****

Sokka just watched as Toph left, shutting the door behind her without a sound. He hadn't realised just how much he'd missed her until he felt her hand holding his.

And now she was getting married. He never would have guessed that Toph – strong, independent, nobody-is-going-to-tell-me-want-to-do Toph – would agree to an arranged marriage. But the truth of it was there. An engagement party was pretty final.

Her laugh continued to echo in his ears as Katara rushed in. She threw her arms around him and told him over and over again how worried she was and how stupid he was to risk his life.

Once Katara had calmed down, she began a healing session, running water over the gaping wound in his shoulder and the burn on his arm. An hour later, she left with orders that he get more sleep. He had to admit that both wounds were feeling much better.

He sat back against his pillows and stared at the ceiling, still thinking about Toph, still hearing her laugh. Next time Katara came back for another healing, he would have to remember to ask her to do something about the sudden ache in his chest.

* * *

**A/N: How long has it been? Over two months? But yes, I _finally_ got this chapter finished.**

There are so many little moments in it that I love. Try and find them all!

But the best part of all - Toph's back!

Only a few more chapters to go, and this story is finished. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, and it looks good.

Thanks to Myah5000 for betaing for me, as the Captain is getting ready to move.

And thanks to you all for sticking with me this long and being patient. I appreciate it more than you know.


	8. Chapter Eight: Many Happy Returns

**Chapter Eight – Many Happy Returns**

"Hang on, Toph," he pleaded to her.

"Aye, aye, Captain," she said.

They were being surrounded. He managed to dispatch two Fire Nation soldiers, losing Boomerang and Space Sword in the process, but more appeared. All the while, she was sliding through his hold. Only their fingertips were connected.

"Sokka," she whispered, and somehow, above the din of the battle, he heard her. "Don't let me fall…"

He looked down at her and into her unseeing eyes. They were begging with him as well. _Don't let us fall…_ He blinked, and she slipped from his grasp. He heard her scream as her tiny body fell to the earth below.

_"NO!"_

Sokka woke up with a start. It took a moment to regain his bearings. "It's been over three years since the battle," he said to himself. "Toph didn't fall, she's fine. She's been living in Ba Sing Se for a year now." The litany, though familiar, brought him little comfort.

He looked over at his companions, still sleeping soundly in the pre-dawn light. Katara was on her side, facing Aang, who was a few feet away from her. Appa and Momo were hunched together on the edge of the clearing, the bison's snores sounding like a low rumble in the ground.

It was hard to believe that a little over four years before, this was how their little group had started. Three kids, a lemur, and a giant flying snot monster were all that stood between Fire Lord Ozai and the end of the world. He was happy then, for the first time since his mother had died and his father had gone off to fight in the war.

Sokka shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images from his dream. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he picked up his sword and found a small glade nearby to practice. He unsheathed the sword and felt the same twang of loss he always did. The weapon in front of him was bright and silver, and still managed to shine in the dim light, but he would always miss the smooth, black blade of his space sword.

With a sigh, he started his warm-up movements. He could perform them in his sleep, so he wasn't really concentrating. One form blended into another as he let his mind wander back to the reason they were all travelling together again, the pristine calligraphy etched in his memory:

_Lao and Poppy Bei Fong cordially invite you to be an__ honoured__ guest at the Bei Fong estate in Gaoling in celebration of__ Toph__ Bei Fong's 17__th__ birthday…_

_And engagement._

Sokka misjudged the arc he was swinging his sword in and scraped it along the ground. The vibration jarred him out of his thoughts, agony searing through his injured shoulder. He dropped the blade and clutched at his scar. He panted and winced as he tried in vain to massage away the pain. It had been three months since he'd been hurt in the fight with Shun, but the ache from that injury was never truly gone. Even more frustrating was that Katara couldn't find any reason for it.

He cursed himself for not paying attention before inspecting the metal for any damage. Satisfied that there was none, he sheathed the blade and slumped down against a tree – he knew there was no point in practicing any more.

Toph couldn't be engaged, he was sure of that. And if she was, it was most certainly against her will. It must have been arranged by her parents, and she wasn't really going to go through with it. He pulled his knees up, rested his elbows on them, hung his chin to his chest, and tried to drive the unwanted memories out of his mind.

"Are you okay?"

Sokka looked over his shoulder and saw Aang approaching. "Morning," he replied. "I'm fine."

Aang sat down next to him. "You're forgetting who taught me Earthbending," he said. "You're not fine."

Sokka shook his head. "No, really Aang. I'm fine."

"Which one was it this time?"

Sokka looked at his friend, but wasn't surprised that he already knew. "She fell," he said simply. Aang nodded. "Why do I keep having these dreams?"

"Well," Aang began, "when did you start having these dreams?"

Sokka thought back to the first awful nightmare he had about Toph. "Around my birthday, I guess." It wasn't a guess. He remembered every horrible dream with unerring clarity.

"And they started getting worse about two months ago?"

"Yeah, about then."

"And what happened then?"

"Nothing," Sokka lied.

"You're lying again. You know we got the invitations two months ago."

Sokka shook his head. "But why would Toph's birthday party do this to me?"

"It's not just her birthday party."

He knew that as well. "But," he reasoned, "if Toph is getting married, that's a good thing. I'm happy for her."

"Yes, you're happy for her, but maybe you are also afraid of losing her."

"Losing her? To what?"

"Well, Toph is your best friend, right?" Sokka nodded. "Maybe you're worried that if she gets married, she won't be your best friend anymore. Maybe you're afraid that she can't have a husband and you as a best friend at the same time."

Sokka thought about it. He _was_ surprised when Toph told him she was engaged. He'd hoped it was all some kind of cruel joke, but the proof was written on that letter in perfect script. Toph Bei Fong, his Toph, his best friend, was getting married.

When Sokka didn't answer, Aang continued. "Or," he said, "there's always the other explanation."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Aang sighed. "Maybe, just maybe mind you, you're afraid of losing her to someone else because you are just a little bit in love with her."

Sokka jerked his head up and stared at him. He resisted the urge to laugh aloud. "Me? In love with _Toph_?" Aang just shrugged. "Sorry, Aang. Usually you're pretty good at this sort of thing, but this time you're way off."

"Okay," Aang replied. "It was just a thought." He stood up and wiped some dirt from his pants. "Katara's going to be ready to go soon. You know what she'll be like if we're late for the party."

Sokka did laugh at that. "I don't envy you buddy." Aang smiled and turned to go. "Aang, have you told Katara about any of these dreams of mine?"

"You asked me not to."

Sokka smiled and released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Thanks, Aang. For everything." He paused for a moment. "You are a great brother."

Aang turned his head away, and Sokka was sure he saw him blush as he put a hand in his pocket. "I'm not your brother yet," he said.

Sokka stood up and clapped him on the back. "Not yet, huh?" He started to speak, but Sokka silenced him. "Really Aang. You've been my brother since Katara and I fished you out of that iceberg. Thanks for being a good one."

Aang looked at Sokka and nodded slightly. "Thanks, Sokka," he said. "That really means a lot to me." Sokka smiled as they walked back to their campsite together.

*********

At Katara's insistence, they didn't stop for a break the rest of the way to Gaoling, and managed to arrive at the Bei Fong residence with a little over two hours to spare. Katara complained that it wasn't enough time to get ready; Sokka rolled his eyes at her. In two hours, he could be ready more than ten times.

At dusk, the party began. Nobles from all around the Earth Kingdom arrived in expensive carriages. Even the Earth King came with Bosco following close behind. After an hour, the festivities were in full swing, and it seemed there was only one thing missing: the guest of honour herself.

Sokka tugged at the collar of his Water Tribe formal wear. The night may have been cool, but the banquet hall was becoming increasingly stifling as the evening progressed. More than anything, he wanted to get rid of the layers he was wearing and dress as he normally would, but Katara put her foot down on the issue. They were going to dress formally, and that was the end of the discussion.

He looked over to Zuko and Mai, who had arrived earlier in the week. Neither one wanted to risk flying on Appa while Mai was pregnant. Zuko looked back at him, and he knew that the Fire Lord felt the same about his royal robes. Apparently, his wife had the same effect on him as Katara had on Sokka and Aang.

The sound of glasses clinking together drew everyone's attention to the front of the banquet hall, where Lao Bei Fong was standing on a step. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

The commotion in the room ebbed as all eyes focused on Lao. "First, on behalf of my wife and myself," he said, gesturing to a nodding Poppy Bei Fong, "I would like to thank you all for your graciousness. It's not every day that a man's daughter turns seventeen, and to be able to share this with you is truly a blessing."

A murmur of agreement travelled through the room. "However, as much as this celebration is a happy one for me, there is a touch of sadness in it as well; for today is the day that I officially give my daughter's hand in marriage. Her future husband is a man from a good family, well known and respected in the Earth Kingdom. He will be able to take excellent care of my girl, and I have every hope that they will have a happy life together, just as my wife and I have had." He paused and smiled to her. "So, it is with pride in my heart that I introduce you all to my future son-in-law, Lin Chao Feng."

A polite applause went up from those gathered, Sokka included. A man that he assumed to be Lin emerged from the crowd and joined Lao on the step. He was no older than Sokka, though he was a bit shorter. His long brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, and his clothing marked him as a member of the Earth Kingdom aristocracy. The two shook hands and Lao put an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "And now, my friends, may I present the jewel of the Bei Fong family, my daughter, Toph."

He gestured to his side, and Toph entered the room for the first time that evening. The crowd gave another round of applause, but this time Sokka did not join in. He was too busy staring at the woman before them and trying to remember how to breathe. She wore a light dress made of green silk that flowed as she walked. Pearls were strung through her dark hair, which hung loose around her shoulders.

Lao continued speaking, though Sokka didn't hear anything else he said. He leaned to Aang standing next to him. "Has she always looked like that?" he whispered, careful not to let Katara overhear him.

"What do you mean, Sokka?"

"Well, I mean..." He sighed. "I mean, she's pretty tonight."

Aang looked at his friend with a grin. "She is," he agreed, "and yes, she always has been."

Lao finished speaking and the band play a soft melody in the background. Toph made her way around the room with Lin, greeting everyone in turn. Sokka pushed his way through the throng to get closer to her. At last he got close enough to tap her on the arm, and was about to do so, when she spun around and grabbed his neck with such force that he thought he was going to fall over.

"Sokka!" she yelled. Those around them stopped and stared, but he didn't care at all. He held his best friend to him, revelling in the moment that had been a year in the making.

"Happy birthday, Toph," he spoke in her ear. He hugged her tighter. "Spirits, how I've missed you."

She responded by letting go of his neck and punching his right arm. "And I've been worried about you! How are you feeling?"

Sokka let go of her and rubbed his arm. "I was fine until a minute ago. Thanks for at least hitting my good arm."

She put her hands on her hips. "Don't be such a little girl, Snoozles. I've hit you harder than that before."

Lin appeared at her side. "Toph, may I have an introduction?"

Toph looked almost embarrassed, but recovered with ease. "Oh, yeah. Sokka, this is Lin, my fiancé. Lin, Sokka, my best friend."

The two men clasped forearms. "Good to meet the famous Sokka," He smiled. "I've heard all about you from Toph."

Sokka released his arm. "Nothing good, I hope."

"Not one word of it."

They laughed, then stood in silence, no one really knowing what to say next. The band changed songs, this time playing a slow waltz.

"Dance with me."

Sokka looked at Toph, expecting her to be facing Lin. Instead, she was turned to him, waiting for his answer. "Toph, shouldn't you dance with your fiancé first?" he asked, clearing his throat.

She grabbed his hand. "First of all, it's my party, and second, I wasn't asking."

Lin looked at them both. "It's alright by me, buddy. Besides, I've learned to never tell Toph she can't do something."

"See?" Toph grabbed Sokka's hand. "At least someone around here listens to me." She pulled him to the middle of the dance floor before he could raise another objection.

Once they'd managed to find a place to dance without running into anyone, Toph stopped and turned to Sokka. She held out her hands, waiting for him to take them. "Well?" she asked. "I want to dance with you, so let's dance, Ponytail."

Sokka placed his fist against his hand and bowed to her. "Of course, ma'am." Standing upright again, he took one hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He began dancing in a small circle in time to the music, Toph following his movements.

"Well, Snoozles," she began. "This brings back some memories, doesn't it?"

He laughed under his breath. "I remember the first time we had to attend one of Zuko's parties. I was sure you wouldn't wear the dress I picked out." He held her out at arm's length and spun her in a tight circle. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would _willingly_ dance at a party."

She shrugged as she returned to his arms. "Like I said, it's my party, and I'll dance if I want to dance." She turned her head to the centre of the room, where Mai and Zuko were dancing. "How much longer until the little Fire Brat is born?"

"Fire Brat?"

"Yeah. It doesn't take a genius to figure out Mai's expecting."

"Another five months or so." Toph turned back to him and slid her arm farther over his shoulder. For the briefest of moments, Sokka wondered how much closer he could pull her toward himself and still remain decent. "I don't think Zuko would appreciate you calling his future heir a brat."

"And that's supposed to stop me?" She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"Never."

Toph cleared her throat. "You know, Katara told me what happened between you and Suki," she said in an almost whisper. "I really liked her, and I'm sorry it didn't work out."

At the mention of Suki's name, Sokka expected to feel the same loneliness he'd felt since they had parted ways. Instead, a kind of relief washed over him. "Don't be," he replied. "I'm not. We'd grown apart, and it all turned out for the best."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing alright."

"I am," he said, and was surprised to realise that it was true. He was feeling better than he had in a long time. Even his shoulder had stopped throbbing. He tried to remember when the pain had gone away, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

They continued to dance together in silence. Their circles around the room eventually became smaller until they were just swaying in place to the music. His arm was wrapped completely around Toph's waist; her hand was holding the back of his neck. The space between them had vanished without a trace. He closed his eyes and dipped his head until it almost rested on hers. The scent of cherry blossoms emanating from her hair was almost intoxicating.

"Sokka?" Toph asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really okay?" Sokka raised his head. "I mean, your shoulder was hurt pretty badly. Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Sokka stopped moving and shrugged in response. "It aches from time to time, but right now it's not too bad." He released her hand and placed it over his wound, then covered it with his own. "Really, Toph. I'm okay." She lifted her head to face him. He brushed a piece of hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. Everything around them disappeared as he stared into her sightless eyes. He knew he should have let her go, but the softness of her hair was too inviting. He trailed his fingers down the length of her hair, pausing every time he passed over one of the pearls.

"May I cut in?"

Reality came crashing back to him. Lin was standing behind Toph, smiling. She took a step away from Sokka and coughed awkwardly. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course, buddy," he replied, and held his arm out to him. "Congratulations again, Lin. I hope you two are very happy together."

Lin shook his hand. "Thanks Sokka. I hope so as well." They broke apart and Lin led Toph to the middle of the floor. Sokka watched as they began to dance. He had to admit that they looked pretty good together. They glided with grace around the hall, the music swelling behind them.

Lin leaned down and whispered something into Toph's ear. She blushed immediately, and for a brief second, she smiled. If Sokka had blinked, he would have missed it entirely. As it was, he saw it and felt a panic run through him. He knew that smile. It was her genuine smile – the one she only showed when she was with him, usually creating some kind of havoc. The one that meant she was truly happy.

It was _his_ smile.

The walls of the banquet hall started closing in around him as the pain in his shoulder came thundering back. Sokka stumbled backwards a few steps before being propped up by Aang.

"What's wrong, Sokka?"

He clutched at his shoulder. "I think I just need some air."

"Do you want any company? Someone to talk to?"

It may not have been a bad idea. He felt dizzy and didn't want to pass out alone. However, alone was exactly what he needed to be. "No, I'll be fine. I just need to get out of here for a few minutes."

Aang looked sceptical, but to his credit, he didn't press the issue any further. He simply nodded and returned to Katara's side. He took her elbow and guided her to the dance floor before she could see Sokka and ask questions of her own.

Sokka left the estate without a backwards glance.

*****

Sokka wandered through the streets of Gaoling with no destination in mind. He passed the same houses and shops time and time again without paying attention to his surroundings. All he knew for sure was that he had to keep walking. If he stopped, the searing pain was going to catch up to him. He moved his left arms in wide circles to alleviate some of the returning ache.

Hours passed, and he found himself in a park on the outskirts of the city. There were hundreds of cherry blossom trees lining the paths, all in full bloom. He picked a direction without thinking about it where it would lead. The scent of the blossoms invaded his senses. _It smells just like Toph did._ He shook his head and stared at the ground in front of him. He had to stop thinking about the party.

He sighed as he sat on a bench facing an ornate fountain. He stared up at the moonless night sky, the darkness broken by the tiny pinpricks of bright stars.

_Just like Toph's hair tonight._

Sokka tried to dismiss the thought from his head and failed. _I shouldn't be thinking about Toph like that. She's my best friend. I'm happy she's getting married, even if it is to someone else –_

Sokka sat upright in an instant. _Someone _else_? Who else would she marry?_

He reached inside his tunic and pulled out the small black blade he'd kept tucked away. He had intended to give it back to Toph at her party, but when he was about to, the thought of not having the little piece of space-earth with him was more than he could bear.

Aang's words came back to him. _Maybe you're just a little bit in love with her?_

_No, I'm not. I can't be. She's my best friend. If I was going to fall in love with her, I would have done it long before now._

He turned the knife over in his hands. _Besides, _he reasoned, _I've been in love before. I know what it feels like, and it doesn't feel anything like this._

But Toph wasn't Yue, and she wasn't Suki.

_It doesn't matter anyway. She's marrying Lin, and that's the end of it._ The thought depressed him. _I don't love her, and I'll prove it._

He said it out loud, to no one but himself. He wanted to hear the words to know for sure they were a lie.

"I love Toph."

As a man that relied on science, he knew that nothing in the world could have actually changed. Therefore, it had to be his imagination that the cherry blossoms behind him smelled sweeter, the stars above him shone brighter, and the water in the fountain splashed louder.

And the pain had vanished from his chest and shoulder.

"I love Toph."

He didn't know why he felt the need to repeat it; it was just something he had to say.

A truth that needed to be said.

Sokka held his head in his free hand. It was true after all. _Okay,_ he thought, _I admit it. I am in love with her. But she's still marrying Lin. And it's not like she would ever feel the same for me._

A flood of memories came rushing back to him: the first time she used his arm for support because she couldn't see; the hint of a blush when she had denied missing him; hundreds of jabs in the arm; the silence when they shared their first dance together; the kiss she stole on her last birthday.

He put the knife back into his tunic and started running toward the Bei Fong estate. The party had been over for a while, and in all likelihood, the gates and doors were locked. _It doesn't matter. I have to see her. It can't wait for the morning._

In that moment of brilliant clarity, Sokka knew that once, Toph had loved him. As he ran, he prayed to any spirit he thought would listen that she still did.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Sokka. It only took you _a year_ to figure out what that kiss from Toph meant.  
And so four years of obliviousness comes crashing to an end.**

Really, how many people are thrilled that Sokka finally came to his senses?

But is Toph willing to listen after all this time?


	9. Chapter Nine: A Matter of Timing

**Chapter Nine – A Matter of Timing**

Toph stood at the altar at dawn. Her mother had insisted the wedding be moved up, despite what custom dictated. When Poppy Bei Fong decided something needed to be done, it was going to get done.

All her friends were there with her. Katara had agreed to be her witness and stood next to her. Aang, Zuko, Mai, and Sokka sat in the front row. The Earth King himself stood before them, performing the ceremony.

"If there is no one here present who objects to this union..." he said, and paused, waiting for any response.

Toph wanted to yell and scream and shout every objection that she could think of, but they all died in her throat. What would have been the point? _He_ wasn't going to say anything, and she knew it.

"I do so declare that these two be joined together as husband and wife. May the spirits bless your marriage all the days of your lives."

Lin took her by the shoulders. She felt him lean down to kiss her.

Toph woke with a start. She knew immediately it was all just a dream, but she was sweating all the same.

She sat up in her bed and rested her elbows on her bent knees. The party had been a success. The only thing that had gone wrong was with Sokka. He had disappeared early in the evening, and he never came back. It was so unlike him to miss any kind of festivity, especially one with free food. Parties were a way of life for both of them. It felt so wrong enjoying herself without him. She'd missed him more in the last few hours of the night than she had the entire year she'd spent in Ba Sing Se.

"Pull yourself together, Toph," she said out loud. "Just forget about him. You had a silly, little girl's crush. Nothing more."

She flopped back onto her pillows and sighed. Toph knew she was kidding herself. She couldn't pinpoint the exact day, but in the four years they'd been travelling together, her "little girl's crush" had turned into something more.

She was getting married in six months. It didn't matter anymore what she felt for Sokka. She had promised Lin and her parents she would go through with it.

A rustling sound brought her out of her thoughts. Something was scurrying along the ground outside her window. Her first thought was that it had to be some kind of animal caught in the bushes. She started to settle back under her blankets when she heard a muffled yell. At that time of night, there was only one explanation.

Toph walked to her open window, ready to send the intruder back over the estate wall. "You picked the wrong house to try to rob, buddy."

"Toph? Please tell me that's you."

"Sokka?" She relaxed her stance. "What are you doing out there?"

"Well, right now, I'm trying not to get cut up by the thorns on this – ow! – bush." He laughed under his breath. "I'm not succeeding."

Toph leaned on the window sill. "What I mean is why are you crawling around in the bushes at all? Use the door like normal people."

"It's locked. So was the gate. Do you know how long it took me to climb that wall?"

"A long time?"

"Very funny, Toph. Are you just going to stand there watching, or are you going to help me in?"

"I don't watch anything, do I?" She held her hand out the window. Sokka grabbed it and hoisted himself up the wall and into her room. In typical Sokka fashion, he managed to catch his foot on the window sill and ended up splayed on the floor. "Would you please be quiet? If my dad catches you in here, you're a dead man."

"What's one more near-death experience in my life?" Toph shook her head, smiled, and helped him stand. "It's dark in here."

"Really? I didn't notice." Sokka laughed, and a moment later, she joined in. "Just a minute," she said, and went to the top drawer of her dresser. After a little rummaging, she pulled out a candle and a pair of spark rocks. "My mom keeps these in here, just in case she needs them." She handed them to Sokka. "Say what you want about her, but she's prepared for anything."

Toph heard the rocks struck together three times before Sokka placed them on top of the dresser. "She prepared for people sneaking into your room in the middle of the night?"

She tilted her head. "Apparently, she is."

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

Toph smirked at him. "The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well, I didn't give you a birthday present."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean you actually got me something this year?"

Sokka made a sound like he'd been punched in the gut. "That was a low blow, Toph."

"You deserved it, Snoozles."

"Yeah, I guess I did." He fumbled around inside his tunic. "Hold out your hands."

She was pleasantly surprised he hadn't asked her to close her eyes as well. Toph did as she was asked, and he placed something cool and smooth in her hands. Her fingers curled around the object, exploring the contours. It felt like a sword, but much smaller, maybe a dagger or a knife...

She stopped breathing. It couldn't be. "Is this..." She trailed off, not daring to voice the rest of the thought, fearing that she was wrong.

"Yeah, it is. I'm not really sure if it counts as a birthday present though, since it's always been yours."

Toph held the gift close to her chest. It was her piece of space-earth, the thing she cherished more than any other in the world. She had wanted to ask him about it when she visited him, but he was injured and the time wasn't right. She had been an idiot a year ago, embarrassed and unwilling to face what she had done. Leaving the Fire Nation was the stupidest thing she'd ever done; leaving her bracelet behind was a close second. "Oh, it most definitely counts," she whispered.

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. "I was afraid you wouldn't want it back. And in case you were wondering, it has only been used once."

She bent the knife into its familiar bracelet shape and slipped it onto her upper arm. She smoothed the sleeve of her nightgown back over it, lingering over the metal. She felt complete for the first time in a year. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Thank you," she managed to choke out. She wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"Anything for my best friend." She almost flinched at the words. Somehow, being called his best friend hurt more than it ever had before.

"But you and I both know this could have waited until the morning." Sokka shuffled his feet, and Toph knew that she was right. "Why are you really here?"

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you. I've missed you."

Toph relaxed a bit. She sensed he was telling the truth, but something in his voice told her he wasn't telling the whole story. "Well, there was ample opportunity to talk at my party, but you disappeared. Where did you run off to anyway?"

"I had to think about some things." He took a few steps closer to her. "You know, you look really good with your hair down. You should wear it like that more often."

She touched a piece of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "Well, if I did that, it would fly around and get in the way when I was earthbending." She hoped the candlelight was dim enough that he couldn't see the sudden heat that flashed in her cheeks.

Sokka shrugged. "I guess it would." If Toph didn't know any better, she would say that he sounded...defeated. "Toph, if I asked you something, would you answer me honestly?"

"Of course, Sokka. You're probably the one person in the world I can always be honest with." The word _liar_ sprang to the front of her mind, but she pushed it back down.

"Why are you marrying Lin?"

The question came out of nowhere. He was blunt, and Toph respected him for that at least. But with Sokka standing so close to her, she had forgotten all the reasons she'd agreed to the arranged marriage in the first place.

"Well, I agreed because it was the right thing to do," she said when she finally found her voice. "He is a good man, and I consider him a friend. Besides, I promised my parents and Lin that I would do this."

"I noticed you didn't say that you love him." Toph took a couple steps backwards, away from him. When she didn't answer, he pressed the matter. "Do you love him, Toph?"

She could have told him yes. She could have said that Lin was her one true love. But she had promised honesty. "No," she finally replied. "I don't love him. But it's okay, " she continued before Sokka could say anything. "Lin doesn't love me, either. At least not romantically. But we're friends, and we respect each other." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's the best I can hope for, really."

"But Toph," he said, "why would you agree to marry someone you don't love, and worse, doesn't love you?" She felt his heartbeat spike, and she knew he was angry.

"It's not like I have a lot of choice, Sokka!" His anger must have been contagious. Why couldn't he just see what she could and accept it? She began pacing the floor as she spoke. "There are only three types of men in this world. The first kind is intimidated by me and doesn't want to be anywhere near me. After all, how many men want to be married to someone stronger than them?

"The second sees me as the ultimate prize. After all, I'm rich, I'm on the Council of Five, and so I have the Earth King's ear. I'm a personal friend of the Fire Lord and the future Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and I'm the Avatar's teacher. They'd only marry me for the money and power I come with.

"Unfortunately, the third kind is the worst. They would only see me as my parents used to see me." Her anger was spent, and it turned to sadness. In anyone else, she would have called it self-pity, but not from Toph Bei Fong. She stopped pacing and leaned back against the wall, arms wrapped around herself. "To them, I would always be a fragile little blind girl, whose dowry wasn't nearly big enough to make up for my..._infirmity_." She spat the last word before it could leave a bad taste in her mouth.

Sokka came up to her and held her close. "You know, I'm not like any of those men," he said.

"I know," she said into his chest. "You're probably the only exception to the rule."

He pulled away and held her by her shoulders. "Well, maybe I am a little intimidated by you." She gave a slight chuckle, and he hugged her once again. It felt so good to be in his arms. "But even if I am, that's okay. Because I love the way you fight, and I love the way you bend. How many times has that bending saved my sorry butt?" He touched his face to the top of her head. For a moment, she imagined that he'd kissed her. "I love that you could kick that same sorry butt from here to Ba Sing Se without even trying." He lowered his head to her ear, and she could have sworn he kissed the top of it, but she dismissed it as simply his breath. "I love that you don't care what people think about you."

That time there was no mistaking it. Sokka had most definitely kissed her. His lips were feather light on her jaw, just below her ear. Her heart began hammering in her chest.

"I love that you don't know how truly beautiful you really are," he continued, and kissed her cheek.

There was no way to hold back any longer. The tear that had been threatening to escape finally made its way down her cheek. If it was possible to hear someone smile, she heard Sokka do it then. "I love that I'm the only person you allow to see you cry." He leaned into her again and kissed the tear away. "I love that you have seventeen different smiles," he continued, and placed a delicate kiss on her nose.

"Sev...seventeen?" she stammered. She could barely hear her voice over the beating of her own heart. How could no one else in the house hear it?

"Seventeen," he repeated. "And I love that I know what each and every one of them mean." He kissed her chin.

"I love you, Toph," he breathed. He kissed her lips and pulled away from her.

All coherent thought left her. "Sokka," she whispered, their faces mere inches from each other.

"Would you just be quiet and kiss me, woman?"

She could only nod. "Be quiet, Toph," she agreed. She brought her lips to his and kissed him with four years of pent-up passion.

Toph's hands roamed up Sokka's biceps of their own accord. Without knowing what she was doing, she pressed herself closer to him, one hand grasping the nape of his neck, the other holding his shoulders. She became intoxicated by the taste of him. It was the moment she had dreamed of for years. The only difference was that this time, she was awake.

She felt his arms slide around her waist. She was pinned between his body and the wall, and she delighted in it. She was glad for his arms holding her up and the wall behind her; without them, Toph was sure she would be lying in a heap on the floor.

Toph broke away first, panting. She leaned her head back on the wall, trying to catch her breath, when she felt his lips on her neck. Sokka nipped at her throat with his teeth and tongue. She failed when she tried to stop a moan from escaping her. He smiled against her skin and continued working his way towards her shoulder.

"Stop."

Toph's eyes flew open as she wondered who managed to whisper. The way Sokka froze in place, she knew that _she_ had been the one to speak.

Sokka pulled away from her, standing with an unnatural rigidness. "Are you okay?" he asked between ragged breaths.

She swallowed, and nodded. "I can't – _we _can't do this, Sokka." She pulled her arms off him and was filled with a sense of loss. "I'm getting married."

"Why can't we? You said yourself you don't love him."

"No, I don't," she admitted again. "It doesn't change the fact that I promised to marry him."

Sokka let go of her waist and held both her hands in his. "You don't have to, you know. You could come back to the Fire Nation with me –"

"And what?" Toph pulled away and walked around him. "I made a _promise_ Sokka. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" When he didn't answer immediately, she kept going. "Do you know what it took for me to show you how I felt a year ago? I put everything out there for you, and what did you do? You acted like I was _diseased_! After all, how could Toph feel anything for you? She's just one of the guys!"

She was seething. Sokka tried to interrupt, probably to defend himself, but she was in no mood to hear excuses. "And now, here you are tonight, telling me you love me. Just because you're available doesn't mean that I'm going to fall into your arms and run away with you!" She turned her back to him and clenched her fists. It took all of her reserve not to sink him waist-deep into her stone floor.

He came up behind her and ran his hands along her arms. "I admit it. I'm an idiot." Toph huffed in agreement. "I know that sometimes it can take me a while to figure things out. Tonight, I finally realised why I've felt so empty this past year without you. And I know that you once loved me, and I was too blind to see it." He chuckled to himself. "How ironic is that?"

Toph smiled despite herself. She was glad her back was to him so he couldn't see it. "My point is," he continued, "I have been absolutely miserable without you. I should have dropped everything the minute you left and begged you to come back." He gently turned her to face him. "I should have done lots of things, and I didn't." His voice dropped to a whisper. "But I'm here now. And I'm telling you what I should have told you long ago. I love you, Toph Bei Fong, and I want to be with you. If that means running off with me back to the Fire Nation tomorrow, I'm all for it. There's plenty of room on Appa. If it means that I have to live in Ba Sing Se with you, then that's great too. I'll have everything I own shipped there so I don't have to leave you for another minute."

Toph remained silent. Her heart leapt at each confession, but her head remained confused. Was this real, or was he just lonely? Did he really want her, or his best friend? She swallowed hard before she spoke. "Sokka, I think you had better go now."

He sighed. "Alright, I deserve that, I know I do. I just want you to do one thing for me. Can you?"

He sounded desperate. "What is it?" she answered.

"Just tell me that you don't love me." His hand brushed her upper arm and rested on her bracelet. "If you don't love me anymore, I'll understand, and I'll leave and never bother you like this again."

Toph tilted her head up to face his. She heaved a deep sigh and steeled herself. "Sokka," she said, removing his hands from her arms. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you. Maybe once I did, but not anymore."

Sokka's entire body went slack in an instant. "Okay, Toph. I understand. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'll go now." He crossed the room. "I think I'll use the door this time."

She smiled at him. "I think it would be for the best." He slid the door open. "You're going to make your visits a little more regular, right?"

"Anything for my best friend," he said, and left her bedroom.

She waited for the soft click of the door closing before letting the tears stream down her face.

Sokka had just lied to her.

Toph threw herself on her bed and buried her face in the pillow to muffle the sounds of her sobs. She cursed herself for crying, but couldn't stop.

She didn't know how long she lay there, but eventually the sobs that racked her body turned into sighs, then ceased altogether.

Someone knocked on her door, and she stopped breathing. _Please,_ she begged, _anyone but him._ She placed her feet on the ground to get a clear picture of her visitor. "Come in, Lin," she said, wiping tears from her face.

The door slid open and he walked in. "I know this is highly inappropriate," he began, "but I couldn't sleep, so I started roaming the halls to try and tire myself out. I was walking by, and I couldn't help but hear someone crying."

"I don't cry."

"I know that. I was afraid some poor soul had been introduced to your particular brand of earthbending."

"Then I guess you were hearing things." She spread her arms. "No one here but me."

"Then why is there a lit candle on your dresser? Plan on doing some light reading?"

She held her forehead in her hand. "Fine, you caught me. I've been faking my blindness for seventeen years."

Lin sat next to her on the bed. "He was here, wasn't he?"

Toph wasn't surprised at his insight. He had only seen Sokka and herself together once and figured it out. "It's him," he had whispered to her during their dance. "He's the one."

"Do you think I'm being silly?"

Lin placed his arm around her and let her lean on his shoulder. There was nothing romantic about it – just one friend offering comfort to another. "No," he said, "I don't think you're being silly at all." A silence passed between them. "So do you want to tell me what happened, or shall I just use my imagination?"

"He told me he loves me." Lin held her a little tighter. "Then he asked me if I still loved him."

"And? What did you tell him?"

"I said I didn't." She laughed, though nothing about the situation was funny. "I think it's the first time I've ever outright lied to him."

Lin looked down at her. "So does this mean you'll be keeping your promise?"

Toph smiled, and for a brief moment, she wondered which of the seventeen it was. "I guess it does."

"I'm happy to hear it, Toph." He kissed the top of her head. "I really mean it."

And Toph realised that for the first time in a year, she was happy too.

* * *

**A/N: Um, okay Toph, I understand, I really do. After all, you do have your pride.**

Let me just say that if any man confessed to me like Sokka did, I would be a puddle on the floor.

So what happens now? Will Toph go through with the wedding plans to Lin, or will she pull a Mrs. Robinson?

Only one more chapter to go...


	10. Chapter Ten: The Beginning

**Chapter Ten – The Beginning**

Sokka knew that Toph was beautiful, but at that moment, standing in front of him, he could have sworn she was one of the spirits. Her wedding gown flowed around her small frame. She almost looked like she was floating.

"Toph, please," he whispered to her. "You don't have to do this." He grabbed her hand as she turned away.

She bent her head until her chin touched her chest. "Yes I do." She heaved a sigh. "Goodbye, Sokka."

Toph began to walk away, into the fog that surrounded them. Her hand started to slide through his fingers. He grasped her tighter, determined not to let her go. He knew that if she left him, he was never going to see her again.

"Don't leave me!" He didn't care if he was screaming or begging. He couldn't lose her like this.

She slipped out of his hold and vanished into the fog.

*****

Sokka woke up feeling like he'd never rested at all. He was sitting against the outer wall of the Bei Fong estate, arms resting on his bent knees.

He leaned back against the wall. The sun had not yet risen, so he still had time before Aang and Katara left. Maybe he could go back to Toph. Maybe he only needed to explain himself better. He just needed to talk to her alone for a few minutes, and everything could work out the way it was supposed to.

He shook his head. There was no point. She had dismissed him last night, there was no mistaking that. She made it quite plain that she didn't love him.

So why had she kissed him like that? Everything about it felt so..._right_.

"Did you really sleep out here all night?"

His head snapped up. Toph was standing in front of him, arms folded over her chest. She was wearing her travelling clothes and carrying her bag over her shoulder. "Morning Toph," he said, and shrugged. "I guess I did sleep out here. And what about you? Headed back to Ba Sing Se?"

She nodded and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She was wearing it loose again, a headband keeping her bangs out of her eyes. "I was hoping it would be okay to stop there on the way. I have to pick up a few things from my apartment."

"On the way?" _Way to where?_

"Yeah. I'm sure the Earth King could find _something_ for me to do in the Fire Nation." She tapped a finger on her chin and smirked. "I do like the sound of Ambassador Toph Bei Fong."

"Ambassador?" Sokka's mind reeled. Nothing she said was making sense.

"Sure! Being an ambassador could be fun! At the very least, it would mean a better room in the Palace."

Sokka rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I know it's early and my brain isn't fully awake yet, but I'm so confused."

Toph took a couple steps toward him. "Then let me explain. Last night, this guy with a ponytail –"

"Wolftail," he corrected without thinking.

"_Ponytail_ snuck into my bedroom, declared his undying love for me, and practically begged me to run off with him. Now, I thought that was you, but if it wasn't, please tell me so I can go find him because he was one _amazing_ kisser."

Sokka scrambled to his feet. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was really coming back to the Fire Nation...for him? "Wait a minute," he said. "I thought you made a promise to your parents and Lin."

"Well, I did promise to marry him." She grinned at him, and he knew exactly what it meant.

"You're not telling me everything." He crossed his arms in front of him. "Spill it, Toph."

She sighed and smiled again. "I also said that if ever the clumsy, obnoxious, clueless, oblivious, meat-loving, sarcasm-spouting..." She paused and her features softened. "...brave, caring, and completely wonderful warrior I fell in love with four years ago came for me _before_ the wedding, I promised I would tell them before I ran off with him again."

A hundred things went through his mind. "Wait a minute," he said. "So last night, when you told me to leave, you knew what you were going to do."

"Of course I did. I had to find _some_ way for starting to make you pay for making me wait so long."

"Starting to?" She only smirked. He almost wished he _didn't_ know what that meant. "Hey! Don't I get any credit for –"

"Snoozles." She pounded her foot on the ground and was raised up by a small mound of earth. She was eye-level with him, and she rested her arms on his shoulders. "Would you just be quiet and kiss me already?"

Any objection he had was lost. "Be quiet, Sokka," he said with a smirk, and leaned into her.

Their first kiss a year ago had been tentative and nervous. Their second was rushed and heavy with passion. But for Sokka, the third kiss they shared next to the wall of her parents' house was what he would always remember as their real first kiss. It was light at first, and then deepened into something else entirely. Something he couldn't describe in words, but he knew that it wasn't longing or infatuation.

It was love.

He wrapped his arms around Toph's waist and picked her up from her small hill. He felt her smile beneath his lips, so he spun her in a tight circle. The smile turned into a laugh as she clung to his neck.

Sokka set her back to the ground and held her close to him. Her head rested against his chest. He could only think about how good he felt – even the pain in his shoulder had disappeared. "Don't ever leave me again," he whispered to her.

"Promise," she replied. She tilted her head up to him. "Don't ever let me go."

He pressed her even tighter to him and smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

~End~

* * *

**A/N: Well, ladies and gentlemen, that's it. It's all over. Officially the longest piece of writing I have ever finished - 95 pages in Word (using Calibri 11pt - it would be longer if I used a different font ), 37,773 words (wow, how palindromic).**

There may be additions to this one day. There's a couple of scenes I had to cut out simply because they didn't fit into any of the chapters nicely. There's a conversation between Lin and Toph that has happened in my head and in the story, but there was no where to put it. Also, Zhan's back story is really tragic and depressing, I may delve into it one day.

A huge thank you to everyone that had read, commented, and/or faved this. It means more than you could ever know.


End file.
